


Affection, Adoration, and Infatuation (Ryden)

by dankisnotonfire



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: "platonic" cuddles, Cats, Cheating, F/F, Flaming Homosexuality, Fluffy, Gayness, God I love Ryden, I've been in my emo phase for what feels like 30 years, Im Bad At Tagging Things, M/M, Pete is really gay, Teacher-Student Relationship, and I'm only sixteen, does ryden make you cry, it really makes me cry, its just gay and I'm jealous of their relationship bc I'm hella lonely :), its not a sad story, pls read this its my child and I love it, ryden is still making me cry five years later and I thought I was done with this phase of my life, ryden makes me cry, someone help me please
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2018-12-25 21:17:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 25,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12044463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dankisnotonfire/pseuds/dankisnotonfire
Summary: Brendon took a new job straight out of college at a local school. He kinda really hates it, but when he meets Ryan he kinda sorta guesses that it'll be a little bit alright.-Originally written on my wattpad account: geewayisdead-*updated usually once a month.... but I suck at updating so I'm sorry, but know that I will update! just like... not always on time bc life and stuff ya feel*





	1. The First Gay- I Mean Day.... haha wot

"Babe! Don't forget your computer!" Dallon yelled at me as I was midway down the sidewalk. I looked back to him with distress etched out on my features. Today really hasn't been my day, and it's only 6:30 AM. Also known as my very first day of high school.

As a teacher for once.

I've been looking forward to this for like, the past month and a half. I'm still surprised that the school board even looked back on my resume and considered me - let alone hire me. I graduated out of college barely over three months ago. I am seriously doubting my teaching abilities because I still have a lot to learn myself still. I'm only twenty-two for heavens sake! I'm barely a proper adult yet! I really should just call the school and tell them that I can't make it, have someone sub for me until they find someone else so they can-

"Bren!" Dallon yelled again. "I can hear you thinking from here. You're going to do fine," he said as he walked down the pavement to hand me my computer. "You're smart, and fun to listen to, and there is no one else that would be better at teaching angsty teenagers the fun world of health!" He cheered, although it sounded strained because honestly, who the fuck wants to learn about health?

"Dal, I'm probably gonna fuck up this whole thing. Like, I was a teenager literally five seconds ago. I know they won't want to listen to anything I have to say. Especially if it's about health. I mean, I know I wouldn't want to learn about health. How the fuck am I supposed to make them like me?"

"Brendon, look at me," he said gently, but took my face in his to make me look at him. "You are going to do great. You have nothing to worry about. If you do worry, then take your medication. You'll be fine. You can call me whenever. Okay? Now, you get to school before you're late and I love you." He leaned in and kissed me gently before forcefully turning me around and walking me to my car.

"Call me at lunch and lemme know how everything is, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. Love you, uhm, bye." I said awkwardly as I pulled out of the driveway.

I worry too much, okay. I think too much about what people will think, how things will turn out, what's going to happen if I have to interact with someone - basically anything anyone can think about, I worry about. It's not my fault though, I'm just afraid of everything and terrible at conversing with humans because they can form coherent thoughts and opinions. Cats are one thing, but people are another. People are judgemental and rude, cats just lay around and want you to pet them. They're easy. I can't just go up to a person and start petting them and call them 'pretty kitty', it's weird.

I pull into the school parking lot and take a look around. I'm considering just pulling out of the lot and leaving to go to IHOP, honestly. But I promised Dallon that I'd make it through the day for him.

I toured the school like a week ago before I started, so I'm sort of familiar with the place. So that's a plus I guess.

Now I just have to make it through eight periods with twenty kids per class. I could do this. Yup, I could so do this.

I exhale before nodding reassuringly to myself. I grab my bag containing everything I need for the day from the passengers seat. Opening the door, I leave my car and get to my classroom.

Ding! Ding!

Just as I actually got into the school, I received a text from Dallon. Who else would it be? Honestly though, it's not like I have any other friends. Besides my mom, but she doesn't count.

babe i can still hear u thinking okay, thrs no reason to worry. call or text me between classes, i need to make sure u dont die ur too young <3

Of course he's worried I'm going to have a panic attack or something. I feel bad that he's always worrying about me. I'm like a nuisance to him. He always says I'm not though, I just take a lot of reassuring. I responded only a moment later.

Sorryyyy, I can't help it!! It's not too bad now, okay, I'll text you when I have time. I won't die smh, I'll probably just mildly freak out. I'm starting to feel better about the day already. Love you and I'll see you later byee

As soon as I entered my classroom and sat down it then just occurred to me that I left my keys locked in the car. Of course I did. Where else would I have put them? In my pocket? Pfft, no. Pockets are for losers.

I decided to call Dallon because how the fuck am I going to actually get my keys?

"Bren, it's literally been two minutes since you said bye."

"Ugh, I know, but I uhh, I seemed to have gotten myself... into a pickle,"

"A pickle? My God, you're a dork. What'd you do?"

"I may or may not have locked my keys in the car and was wondering if you could drop off the spare key around lunch time or something?"

"You locked them in again?"

I giggled before responding. "Yes again."

"Only you could get your keys locked in the car more than twelve times in a month." He laughed. "I'll see you then, I need to go shopping anyways, because someone forgot to buy eggs and milk the other day."

"Hey, it's not my fault that I got distracted by the watermelons. They were on sale for a dollar each!"

"You're such a dad, oh my god. It's seven-forty, you should probably go get ready for class, love you, dork."

"Love you too, Dal, bye." I hung up. God, I only had twenty minutes until class started. Fuck. Me. Not only that, there's kids who like to come in ten to fifteen minutes early. God, some are probably walking down the hall to the room this moment. This is it.

This. Is. It. My death. This is how I'm going to die. Yup.

I let my head fall onto my desk and I groaned.

"I'm going to kill myself," I whispered to myself without thinking.

"Ya know, you probably shouldn't die, it's kinda not healthy" Some boy said as he walked in and took a seat. I didn't even hear him come in. Ugh.

"I'm not actually going to do it, obviously," I said, rolling my eyes. "I just got this job, I'm not going to lose it by killing myself before class actually starts." I finished.

"I'm Pete," the boy - Pete - said.

"Brendon." I responded lamely, resting my head on my fist tiredly.

"This is your first time teaching isn't it?" Pete asked.

"Pfft no,"

"It so is. You look and act just like a teenager, and I've only known you for barely two minutes."

"I'm not a teenager, obviously, I'm actually twenty-two, for your information. And I so don't."

"Dude, you do. Otherwise you would've been all 'responsible like' and been like 'You need to call me Mr. Urie and only Mr. Urie or else you're going to detention. It's disrespectful to call me by my first name' and shit like that." He said and I sat there realizing how much I already fucked up being a teacher already.

"I could be like that if you really want me to,"

"God no, please. You seem like one of the better teachers here already. Everyone else is all old and strict. We don't need another one,"

"Fine, fine. I won't. I don't want to anyways. I know I didn't like teachers like that when I was in school, I won't be a dick like them."

"As long as you're not a dick, you're going to do great with the students, honestly."

"Hope so," I muttered as the rest of the class filled in.

When the bell finally rang at eight and everyone was in their seats, I got started.

"So like, I'm Brendon, or Mr. Urie, whatever you feel better with calling me, I'm sorry that you guys are back for another year of school. It sucks for me as much as it does you guys, okay. Now, I don't wanna be such a strict guy, because I like to think I'm a nice fella. But if you end up doing something shitty I won't be afraid to be bitchy to you, okay. So just, don't do anything stupid, do your work and stuff when asked, blah blah blah. And I swear to God, if any of you don't pay attention and are on or running some porn blog on tumblr in the middle of class then, just, God, I don't know, read a bible or something. Do that at home because I don't think the people around you want to see dicks on your screen.

"Now that we're passed that, does anyone have any questions about what we're going to be doing through the year or about me or anything?" I finished, really hoping no one would ask anything. But, as always, nothing goes right for me and some blonde girl in a pink cardigan had to raise her hand.

"Yes...?"

"Ashlee."

"Ashlee."

"Yes, that's me," She giggled. And oh, my God, that was the most annoying sound in the whole world. "How old are you?" She asked.

"Twenty-two." I stated.

"Do you have a girlfriend or wife?" She asked in a flirty way. Dear fucking God.

"No, I do not."

"Really, but you're so handsome?"

"I have a really nice boyfriend that I love and have been with for three years. Any other questions?"

"I don't believe you." She squinted.

"Why would I make that up?" I asked. For real, does my relationship status really matter that much?

"Because, there's like, no gay people here. I've never seen one. I don't see how you can be one."

I looked over to Pete as if asking 'is this bitch being real?' And he just silently laughed at my suffering.

"I'm gay. And there's gay people like, everywhere. I wouldn't be surprised if anyone here is gay. Or anyone else in the school. There's almost a thousand people that come here each day, there's definitely more than one gay person. Okay," I sighed before continuing. "Are there anymore questions?" I asked and a bunch of hands raised. "That aren't about my sexuality?" No one else raised their hands. "Good, you guys can just like, talk for the rest of class or whatever. Just don't be loud." I said as I walked to my desk in the back.

Pete's desk was probably three feet from mine so he turned around and talked to me.

"I can't believe you did that," he laughed. "You were so serious about it oh my God, and her face! She looked so confused, 'oh my God, you're a gay? But I wanted to fuck you!' Dude, that's basically what she was saying."

"God, I'm terrible for saying this, but is she always slutty?"

Pete just rolled his eyes and nodded. "My God. She was practically flirting with me in front of like, twenty people."

"Dude, okay but like, I bet even the guys who aren't gay are all like 'I'm not gay but...' with you. Anyone with eyesight can see that you're attractive. Don't be surprised if more girls, even guys, practically eye fuck you while you're up there."

"Pete, oh my god. No, just, just no." The bell rang right after.

"I speak no lie, my dude." He laughed as he walked out of the room.

God, this really was going to be a long day.


	2. Take a Shot Every Time Someone Sighs, I Dare You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He's one fine specimen of a man."

_Ryans POV_

"I'm telling you, Ryan, the new teacher is hot, okay. And, oh my God, guess what?" Pete squealed out to me. 

"Pete, I could care less about the new hot teacher that you have a crush on," I responded as I shut my locker. I didn't have to get anything out or put anything in, but I might as well use the damn thing if it's going to be my mini-home type thing for the next one-hundred-eighty days. 

"Pfft, trust me, Ry, I don't like him, plus, I've been talking with someone. Anyways, guess!" He said with as much enthusiasm as a kid being told they're going to Disneyland. 

"Fine, what."

"He's gay. Gay!"

"Yeah, and guess what Pete," I said as I stopped to look at him. "I'm gay too! Gay!"

"Yeah, exactly."

"You want to set me up with the health teacher just because he's gay? Pete, he's probably like, ten years older than me, why would I want to even talk to him?" Older men were definitely not my thing. Plus, older men are only for school whores that want good grades.

"Not only gay but hot. And he's only like, four years older than you."

"Four years too many, Pete."

"Ugh, sorry for wanting to set you up with someone! You haven't dated anyone since... yeah... And that was like, a year or two ago." 

"Pete, I don't need a relationship, and if you do set me up with anyone, please just keep it in my age range." 

"Fine," He huffed out and dropped the conversation.

Health was my next class, so I was kinda excited to see what he was talking about, honestly, but I wasn't going to show it. Of course I wasn't. I did not want to encourage Pete, that was the last thing I wanted. 

I parted ways with him and traveled to class. I was the first one into the class. Meaning I got to choose where I sat for the rest of the year. 

Might I say that once I walked into the room I fucking almost dropped dead. This teacher was gorgeous. 

"Please tell me you're not going to ask if I'm single too," The man asked once I walked into the room.

"I-I.. no," I blushed. God he's gonna think I'm stupid. I cleared my throat before answering more clearly and asking why. 

"That's what everybody has been asking me, 'are you single' or 'are you gay' or just 'happen to drop' their pencil and end up showing me way too much cleavage. Like, dear lord just make it stop." He sighed as he slammed his head on his desk.

"It's only fourth hour, your day might just get better?" I said, trying to encourage him a little to make him feel better.

"I doubt that, it's just been one bad thing after the next, I'm considering alcoholism," He responded, not lifting his head from its spot.

I snorted and then coughed, trying to hide it and clearing my throat before continuing. "Why don't you just take a break? Like, not an actual one, just like, to breathe or something before continuing on?"

He just sighed.

"Uhm, sorry...?"

"No, don't be sorry, nothing's your fault... what's your name?" He asked, finally looking up.

"Ryan.. Ryan Ross."

"I'm Brendon, or Mr. Urie, but you probably already knew that..."

"Yeah, I've seen my schedule and I've heard some stuff."

"Oh God, what kind of stuff? Bad stuff? It's bad isn't it?" He shook his head. "It probably is. God, I've fucked up already, haven't I?" He rambled on.

"Not bad... kind of.. really the opposite. Like, really opposite."

"That I'm 'hot'? God, I'm really not. Why does everybody think I am? I have too big of lips, my forehead, my God, don't even get me started on that, it's horrid. How can anyone even be attracted to me?"

"I see where they're coming from; you're not bad looking. You look great and practically everyone thinks so, so you're already ahead of most of the guys here with the girls all being attracted to you. Plus you're 'an older man.' Chicks dig that." I said, rolling my eyes. "Don't worry as much." I finished before turning around in my seat because the five minute passing period was close to being over and everyone was practically in their seats.

He just sighed and got up, deciding to get on with class. 

"Hi, I'm Mr. Urie, I'll be teaching this class for the rest of the year, blah blah blah, any questions? Wait, no, don't ask I already know what all of you are going to ask. No, I'm not single," dammit. "I am gay, I don't want to be romantically involved with anyone else, and please don't 'drop your pencils' I'm sick of looking at all your girl's tits, I'm gay. I don't, won't, and never will like girls. I think I've covered everything, you can talk all you want for the rest of class, I don't care." He sighed as he walked back to his desk, leaving everyone in a silence. 

"Is this seriously what you've had to deal with the past three hours?" I asked. 

"Unfortunately so. Like, damn, I'm ready to just give up already."

"I feel so bad for you, my God."

"Don't, I just need to deal with the fact that 'anyone with eyesight can see that I'm attractive' as a kid in my first hour put it. You kind of remind me of him."

"It was Pete, wasn't it?" I asked, mentally sighing. 

"That's the one. Said I was going to be eyefucked as well. Just the thing to make me feel comfortable the first day. I've already considered suicide and alcoholism at least twenty times."

"That doesn't seem like... the safest thing to do, ya know that?"

"You sound just like my boyfriend, oh my gosh." He said while laughing slightly. 

Was it a good thing that I reminded him of his boyfriend? "Well seems like he must have some competition now," I playfully said. Why. In. The. World. Did. I. Say. That. "I, uhm, actually never mind, I'm sorry, I -I shouldn't have, I-I'm," I stuttered out, flashing the color of a bright red rose all over my face. God, I wish I wouldn't have said that, fuck, he - I? 

"It's uhm, it's fine, Ryan. Don't worry about it," He said, slightly turning pink himself. Or was I just thinking that? I'm not sure because I've been internally dying this entire time. 

"Yeah, yeah..." I coughed, trying to relieve the tension that I created betwixt us. "I shouldn't have.. said.. that." I flushed a deeper crimson color. 

"I don't mind," He looked away and down at his cell phone. 

The bell rung only moments later. I was so relieved but also disappointed because now I won't be able to stare at him. He's one fine specimen of a man, I could honestly look at him all day. But like, he has a boyfriend that he's happy with, I'm not going to impose on that in any way. These are just teen hormones gone haywire. That's all, I'll be over him and his amazing face by tomorrow. 

:.

"Wasn't he hot?" Pete asked once he sat down near me in the cafeteria so we could eat lunch. It's only been barely five seconds and that was the first thing he just had to ask. I did not want to be reminded of any of the events from earlier. Like, at all. I've done many cringey and life crushing things in the entirety of my eighteen years, walking this earth. By far, though, today's interactions were the worst.

"I mean, he was okay." I tried deflecting any form of conversation about the whole Brendon Urie topic.

"Dude, you're like, the ultimate gay." Pete said as he pointed to Tyler and Josh walking their way over near us, with their hands clasped together. "You're worse than those sickly creatures." Okay, no one is as gay as those two, no one. How Pete could say that is just ridiculous.

"Hey! We heard that!" Tyler pouted as he and Josh sat across from us. 

"But it's true." Pete said trying to get his point across. 

"What is?" Josh asked, having missed the conversation.

"That Ryan is the gayest gay to gay! He is, he so is. You cannot deny that."

"No I'm not! I'm just your average gay kid, okay. I'm nothing special or anything. Just a gay. Like you, like Ellen, or like.. that guy from Big Bang Theory. Okay, there's nothing about me that's overwhelmingly gay."

"Fine, but you're still gay, and I still want your opinions on him." Pete crossed his arms, squinting at me.

"About who? Is there a new kid? Is he cute?" Josh asked, perking up, only to be hit in the arm by Tyler. "Hey, I know you were thinking it too, okay. Plus, you know I love you." Josh finished and kissed Tyler's cheek. They were probably the cutest couple I've ever seen. I wish I had a relationship like their's. They've been together for almost two and a half years. That's probably the longest a high school relationship has lasted at our school because everybody just seems to always break up after two weeks or two months. Always the two's. But Tyler and Josh have held a relationship past two years, so if they don't make two decades I'm going to be extremely disappointed. I wonder how long Brendon and his boyfriend have been together.. no! No, you do not. 

"There's a new health teacher and Pete wants to set us up. But it's not going to happen," I glared at Pete and continued. "He's in a relationship, he's twenty-two, he's really stressed out- there's just so many reasons that I can't. Plus, he could even be fired for having relations with a student. And no matter how hot he is, I would not put him through that."

"So you do like him!" Pete almost yelled. 

"I don't," I insisted. 

"You so do, come on, just admit it. This'd be a lot easier for me if you don't deny it, Ryan."

"He's cute, yes, but I can't have a relationship. And not with him, either. I'd be considered the home wrecking whore to his boyfriend! I can't do that."

"What if he wasn't in a relationship? Like, hypothetically, if he wasn't in a relationship would you try?" Pete asked. He obviously wouldn't stop any time soon. I stopped to process what he was asking... maybe if he... no! I can't. He's still older than me and he could still get fired. 

"No." I stated firmly.

"But-"

"Pete! Can you please just drop it! God, seriously, I've been putting up with this since second hour, it's all you want to talk about." I angrily said as I got up, silencing the rest of the table, and grabbed my stuff with an angry sigh, and walked out of the cafeteria. I just cannot put up with this today. All he's been going on about is "Mr. Urie this" and "Mr. Urie that." Yeah, he was really hot, yes, I was attracted to him, yeah, I wouldn't mind anything that involved him, but dear God, Pete just needed to stop. 

I was too caught up in my thinking that I accidentally ran into someone, and fell backwards onto the ground. Well isn't this just fucking great? I put my hands behind me, trying to catch my fall, but it didn't help because all that happened was that I hit my head and landed on my right wrist - and oh fuck, did that hurt. Maybe a millisecond later the person I ran into fell straight on top of me, causing more shooting pain throughout my forearm and hand. Dear fucking God, did this hurt way worse.

The person shuffled off of me and started apologizing non-stop, a mile a minute. "I am so sorry, oh my goodness, is your hand hurt? Do I need to call an ambulance? God, I'm so, so sorry. Do you need help getting to the nurse? I don't know where that is.. oh! I can find you someone who does, come with me!" The person said as they helped me up, and showed me along to somewhere I wasn't paying attention to because holy fucking tits this hurt like absolute hell. 

"I ran into him, I don't know what to do, Bren, where's the nurse? You should know shouldn't you? God, I am so sorry," He apologized once again, turning to me, then turning back to whoever he was talking to. "God, I don't know what to do, Bren, my mom called and she needs me to help her move, I told you this, already, God, I need to be there as soon as possible because it's an hour drive, could you take care of this? I really need to go, I'll call you when I get there, make sure he's okay, love you, bye." The man said as he hurried out of the room, leaving 'Bren' to worry about me. I'm guessing 'Bren' is Brendon, but I'm really not sure because I have such a pounding headache.

"Ryan?" he asked, but I didn't respond. 

"R-Ryan? Are you okay? Can you answer me?"

I nodded but didn't say anything.

"Okay, can you tell me what hurts? Or point or something?"

I pointed to my wrist and head. "I... feel.." I don't remember finishing, all I remember is blacking out and hearing "Fuck," being muttered before I completely was out.


	3. Ryan's Like, a Total Fugitive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I like to live life on the wild side sometimes. I've broken the law once or twice by not buckling. I'm like, the total fugitive. Don't tell anyone though, I don't wanna be caught."

_Brendon's POV_

As soon as lunch time rolled around Dallon arrived in my class room, holding the keys to my car in his hand. 

"Hey, babe, I can't stay for long because my mom wants me to help her move to her new home because she's 'too weak and frail,' so I'm stuck doing this, I don't know how long this is going to take but I'll let you know when I find out, okay?" I nodded as he walked over to me and handed me the keys before kissing my cheek and leaving. 

I was getting back to loathing my new job as soon as I heard Dallon rambling about something and coming back in with... Ryan? Before I could ask he dived into explaining what happened and asked if I could take care of what was happening with the boy because he needed to get to his mother's to help her and it was a long drive. Of course I was going to help him though, I couldn't just not. 

"Ryan?" I asked, receiving no response. "R-Ryan? Are you okay? Can you answer me?" I asked, as he nodded weakly. "Okay, can you tell me what hurts? Or point or something?" He pointed, quite terribly but in the general direction of his wrist and head. 

"I... feel.." He started to say but he started to fall forward and oh, God. 

I caught the boy in my arms, muttering a quick 'fuck' before picking him up bridal style and carrying him to my car and setting him down in the back before going back inside, to the office this time. 

I walked up to the secretary, not really planning what I was going to say. "Uhm, I had a family emergency come up and I need to go immediately." I said to the lady, which seemed unconvinced. "My... my grandmother is... she's really old.. and she fell when she got out of bed and-and I need to make sure she's okay because I heard it was really bad..." I faked a few tears and wiped my eyes and the lady's face softened. She nodded before going to talk to the principal about someone who could sub for the rest of the day on such short notice. She waved me off and told me to make sure she was okay and I nodded in thanks to her before making my way out to my car where Ryan was currently sleeping in.

I drove off to the E.R. to get Ryan checked out. The only thing was.. I only knew Ryan's first and last name? What am I supposed to tell them? "Oh, hi, this teenage boy that I just met collapsed in my arms so I brought him here immediately and didn't know what to do so uhm, can you make sure he's okay?" Uhm, I don't think that's going to go so smoothly with them. 

As soon as I parked I got out and stepped around to the door and got Ryan out - struggling immensely too, as he was just a little bit taller than me and I was just a little short guy. I managed though. I walked into the hospital with him in my arms and up to the lady at reception. "Can I help you?" She asked lamely, not looking up from her computer, probably playing tetris or something. 

"Yeah, uhm, I think he might have a concussion and a broken wrist?" I said, or more like asked. 

"Please fill out this paper and we'll get you back as soon as possible," She said, still not removing her eyes from the computer, but holding a paper on a clipboard out to me. Like I could fucking grab it with him in my arms. I just sat their, staring at her as she started to shake her arm, basically saying 'take this fucking sheet oh my God'. She finally looked up and flushed as soon as she did, seeing as I literally had no arms available to grab the object. "Oh, yes, uhm, follow me." She said getting up and leading me to the waiting room and motioning to a chair where I could set the boy down. "Sorry about that... uhm, here you go." She handed me the clipboard and scurried back to her seat. 

I looked over at the limp boy next to me and sighed. I turned my attention back to the paper and started filling out as much as I knew about him - which wasn't much, but enough. They surely had to have him in their system already, seeing as it was a small, community hospital. I returned the paper back to the lady as soon as I finished and returned to the seat next to Ryan. He looked like he felt uncomfortable in the seat he was in and I felt bad for him. There wasn't much I could do though so I just sighed. At least I was able to leave school, it was too much. All anyone cared about was my romantic life and stuff like that, all the flirting everyone did, too much. That reminded me of the earlier incident with Ryan... was he flirting with me? He might have been... what does it matter though? Practically everyone flirted with me today... but they were all girls... and Ryan was the only boy. That doesn't change anything, nope. 

"George?" A nurse called out into the room, no one getting up though. "George Ryan Ross III?" He tried again and, oh, that's Ryan. I lifted the boy into my arms again and walked over to him. "Family only allowed back there, are you related?" The man asked, but I shook my head. "You're going to have to lea-"

"I'm his boyfriend." I said, thinking that was the only way to get in. God, I really needed to stop lying today.... but I was on a roll. 

"Oh, I see. Okay, follow me. I'm going to ask a few questions about what happened, okay?" He asked as if I were a child, I had to hold myself back from rolling my eyes, so I just nodded. We walked into a small room and I sat Ryan down on the bed in there, taking a seat in the chair next to him.

"What exactly happened?" He asked as he sat down on that cliché spinny stool thing.

"He was walking and ran into someone, he hit his head and I think he has a concussion, and he fell and I think he may have broken his wrist." I responded. 

"I see," the man said, writing something down. "We're going to let him sleep some of this off and try to wake him in a few hours because he needs sleep. If he wakes up on his own just push the red button on the remote. After he's awake and conscious we're going to give him pain relievers and do an x-ray on that arm of his. One of the other nurses is going to come by and give him some pain relievers now, so he's not in pain when he wakes up. I'll see you two in a few hours," The nurse said and walked out of the room, leaving us - or me, rather - in a stale silence that was almost so quiet it was loud. There was a small twenty-four inch television on the wall so I figured that the remote that had the nurse's button on it also was a TV remote. 

I ended up watching Animal Planet up until three fifteen, because that's when Ryan woke up.

"I just had the weirdest dream," he said out of no where, not opening his eyes, and somewhat startling me slightly from my daze of mindlessly watching TV. "My really hot teacher was in it and like," he cleared his throat from the sleep he'd just awoken from. "Oh, damn, I don't know, but he was really hot, and I'd let him do things to me, oh my God." I blushed furiously and wondered for a second who he thought he was talking to. I assumed that it was the pain relievers he's had that were affecting him.

"Uhm, Ryan...." I spoke, causing him to snap his eye's open. "I uhm, I'm right here. I uh..." What was I supposed to say? How does one respond to something like that. 

"Oh my God, Brendon... fuck, why does this keep happening?" He muttered and went to run his hand through his hair, wincing at the sudden contact. 

"Oh, yeah, so uhm, I think you broke your wrist, we're in a hospital if you haven't noticed by the way..." 

"Oh, wait, I thought only family was allowed back here? How...?" He asked, looking up at me with a confused expression.

"That... oh.. yeah, I kinda lied to them,"

"You told them you were my brother?"

"No, I uh, I told them I was, uhm, your boyfriend," I coughed slightly. He widened his eyes at me. 

"You told them what? Why didn't you just say you were my brother? Or cousin?"

"I told the guy I wasn't related to you and he was about to make me leave so I kinda blurted out that I was your boyfriend?" I said and gradually raised my shoulders until I was shrugging really awkwardly 

"But you're not my boyfriend?" He pouted slightly. "Damn," he muttered and I tried not to blush again. God, I need to stop, I never blush, this needs to stop immediately.

"Well, you need to act like you're my boyfriend then, or else they're going to kick me out of here and I rather not leave you alone, I want to make sure you're okay." He nodded slightly and started complaining about his wrist hurting, and just then I remembered that I needed to call in the nurse.

"Ryan, I'm Nurse Lashay, I'll be taking care of everything you need until you're ready to leave," She smiled sweetly at him, it was almost sickening. "Right now, you need to take these, they're more pain relievers. And you're also going to have to come back with me to radiology to get your wrist x-rayed. Can you walk?" She asked and he shook his head. "I'll wheel you there then, I'll be right back," She left the room and returned a moment later with a wheelchair. They got all situated to go and I started walking out of the room with them. "Sir, you can just stay back here, this won't take too long okay?" She said and left me sitting in the room alone. 

Ugh, I didn't like her. And she was totally flirting with Ryan. God. Why do I even care so much? His personal life doesn't concern me... does he even like girls? He.. he definitely likes guys... as he so delicately let me know when he woke up. Nope, can't be thinking this. I have a lovely boyfriend who cares about me and who I love a lot.... do I? We've been together awhile... but.. do I like him as much as he seems to like me? Is he just staying with me out of pity? He probably only feels obligated to stay with me to make sure that I won't.... do anything severely and permanently stupid. I know he's always worried about that. I'm such a burden on him. God, why am I thinking all of this now? It needs to stop, I need to stop.

I ended up overthinking basically everything that I didn't notice Ryan being wheeled back into the room. 

"Your results will be back soon and we'll let you know what's happening, until then you just rest, okay, honey," She said and bopped out of the room. Jesus Christ this woman is so annoying. 

"Do you think it's broken?" He asked, examining the wrist, that was now wrapped in an ace bandage, moments after she left. 

"It might be, but you know what," I said grinning slightly. "If it is you'll have to get a cast and you'll have a rad color covering your arm for six to eight weeks. Woo," I tried cheering him up because he looked bummed out about it. 

"Does that make things better though?" He asked. "I won't be able to shower or go swimming or anything fun for the next few weeks - not that I go outside or anything like that, but it's a possibility." He finished, making me laugh. 

"Eh, dunno, but it is going to suck for you in school, seeing as that's the hand that you write with." 

"Ah, yes, more reasons to worry," He shook his head. "I'm going to do terrible in every subject, aren't I?" He groaned. 

"You might get out of some work, and hey, you won't have to do PE for like, a month, if that's not something to be happy about. The teachers would give you notes and everything so you won't have to write anything down. Ask your friends to do your homework and basically enslave them." 

He didn't say anything after, just a long strangled noise of, what I'm assuming is, him asking for death. I didn't blame him though, the kid was trampled over by a six foot monstrosity of a man and broke his arm and got a concussion.

:.

The nurse came in shortly after and told him he was going to have a cast.  
"What color do you want?" She asked, getting everything set up.

He shrugged and turned to me. "You choose, I'm not sure," he said.

"Uhm... pink!" I smiled.

"Pink?" The lady asked, looking to Ryan for approval.

"You heard him. Pink." He said and smiled slightly back at me and just looking so... squish. That's the only word for it, he looked adorable.

"Okay," She sighed out and began working.

After he was all well and done the lady gave us instructions on how to care for the cast, his concussion, what kind of medicines he was going to have prescribed to him. All that kind of stuff. Then we were given papers about his next appointment and everything with that.

"So you're wanting to go home, I'm assuming." I said as we approached my car.

"Uhm, actually I was wondering if maybe we could go get something to eat? I don't want to go home just yet and I'm sure my mom will kill me for getting hurt and I just can't deal with her now."

"Okay, yeah, I guess. Where do you want to go?" I ran to his side and opened his door. "After you, m'lady." I said and he giggled at me.

"How's Taco Bell sound?" He asked with a small smile.

"Taco bell sounds amazing. I haven't had it in quite awhile actually, I've missed it." I started the car and buckled up, looking over to him. He was struggling to buckle. "Need help?"

He shook his head. "I can do it," he said as he fiddled with the seat belt. "Uhm, maybe... maybe I can't actually do it..." He said with an apologetic look on his face.

I smiled and reached across him, grabbing the seat belt and clicking it into place. When I looked back up to him his face was slightly pink. He looked adorable when he was embarrassed.

"Thanks."

"It's fine, I just wanted to help, if I didn't I'd be a dick for just letting you sit there and suffer. Even if it is just over a seat belt."

"Ya know," he started. "I like to live life on the wild side sometimes. I've broken the law once or twice by not buckling. I'm like, the total fugitive. Don't tell anyone though, I don't wanna be caught."

I laughed at him and pulled out of the lot. "You're a dork," I said, shaking my head. "To Taco Bell?"

"To Taco Bell." He nodded.


	4. I Could Be a Great Porn Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm going to pursue my dream in exotic dancing."

"We've been in there for so long, I really didn't expect it to get so dark so fast," Brendon said as we were halfway to Taco Bell.

"I didn't even know what time we got there or what was happening until I was fully awake, which took awhile. You don't have to take me to Taco Bell by the way, you could just take me home and you could go from there if you don't want to deal with me anymore. I know I've taken up most of your day anyways." I said, feeling sorry that I took so much time away from him.

"It's fine, I'd rather you be okay than me have to get on with that job. It's going to take a lot to get used to that place." He shook his head. "I'm really okay with staying with you and making sure you get something to eat."

I just nodded at him, still feeling bad. I've been such a hassle to him. Too much to deal with.

"Ryan, trust me. Okay, it's really fine. I don't mind at all." He looked over at me with a sincere look splayed across his face.

"Yeah, yeah, sorry. I just don't want to be a bother to you." I responded quietly.

"You're not bothering me, I enjoy your company," He smiled.

"You sound like such a dad," I laughed out. "And thanks, I guess." I smiled back.

We arrived to Taco Bell not even a minute later. I went to unbuckle, which I successfully did, and tried to open my door. Which I couldn't do.

Brendon saw and ran right over to my door and opened it for me. I smiled up at him and got out, standing really close, as he was still holding the door for me. He was probably less than a foot away from me, holding eye contact.

"I-I uhm, food?" I squeaked out after a moment or two, mentally slapping myself because, God, I sounded stupid.

He furrowed his eyebrows for a moment and widened his eyes a second later, nodding. "After you," He said as he put his hand on my lower back and softly pushed me towards the door and holy fuck, he was touching me. After a second he immediately dropped his hand, bringing both of them to his front pockets. I slightly frowned but got over it and continued on into the almost empty restaurant.

"So waddya want?" He asked, looking up at the menu.

"I don't know, maybe just a burrito," I shrugged and looked over at him and he was raising his eyebrow slightly with an amused look painted on his face. "Oh my God, Brendon no, don't, I just," I groaned and laughed slightly. "I'll just have anything and a Baja Blast. I'm going to get a seat," I said as I gestured to the tables behind us.

I walked to a corner near the large window that surrounded the little place we were in and sat where there was a small two person table. I immediately pulled out my phone from my pocket and opened it, cringing at the name that was on the screen.

p3t3xD: dude I'm sorry

p3t3xD: come on answer me

p3t3xD: hello????where r u?? ur not at ur house ??

p3t3xD: dude come on its been hours where tf r u

me: I'm fine, I was just at the hospital for awhile bc I broke my wrist, I'm alive

p3t3xD: WHTA THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN BROKE YOUR WRIST????? HOW THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT?? THERE WASN'T EVEN A CODE YELLOW AT SCHOOL HOW DID YOU LEAVE??

Ugh, a code yellow. When a student is injured and has to have all the staff keep everyone out of the halls because someone got majorly hurt enough that an ambulance had to come. That would be so embarrassing if the whole school had to stop everything on the first day just because I got trampled over by a giant man.

me: dude chill I just got trampled by a giraffe man and brendon left the school to take me to the hospital. im alive okay

p3t3xD: brendon??? wait so you've spent the entire day with the hot new teacher?? oml

me: Pete, I've told you, stfu

p3t3xD: sorrysorry but you spent the day with an incredibly hot person I can't help it

me: smh i gotta blast im at taco bell and he's going to be back any second

p3t3xD: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

me: kys

"Do you want any sauce or anything?" Brendon asked, walking near and I shook my head.

"Okay, cause I didn't want to get back up," he laughed. "So, how old are you?" He asked, making small talk as he opened up his... whatever he got.

"I just turned eighteen," I said as I took the wrapper off of my burrito. "I don't like it either, because I'm basically an adult now and I 'have to stay in school', like, dude, I could be doing so much with my life right now but I need to graduate I guess. Like, I could become a stripper, you know, I could make a great living off of that actually. Like, I definitely have the body to," I said, rolling my eyes and gesturing to myself.

"Well, you're dreaming big I see." He laughed while shaking his head.

"I could go into pornography. I wonder if that'd pay more..." I said nonchalantly while Brendon started choking on his chalupa. "What?" I innocently asked. "I'm actually not kidding. I've seriously thought this through. I could be a great porn star." I said seriously.

"A porn star?" He asked.

"A porn star." I responded.

"You're sure you want to be a, uhm, porn star?"

"Why, do you think I can't?"

"No, no, no, I mean, you just are, you, uhm, God, I don't know."

"I'm just?" I squinted at him.

"I just don't think you should sell your body." He said.

"It's not like I'm going to be a prostitute." I huffed out.

"But pornography is having sex and being paid for it."

"Then I'll just go back to Plan A and be a stripper."

"I cannot believe I'm having this conversation with you right now." He shook his head as he took another bite out of his chalupa.

"I'm just discussing my future plans," I shrugged. "They get paid well, and I think I look good enough to be a stripper or something, so I don't see why it's such a bad thing."

"You do look good enough, but, I just don't see why you'd want to? There has to be something else that you want to do."

"I'd like to play music. But that's unrealistic so I don't bother trying," I shrugged. "Being a stripper seems easier,"

"Playing music isn't unrealistic, you just have to try. Being a stripper is just letting people objectify you. That's like, not good."

Honestly, I wouldn't mind being a stripper, it does seem like good money. It's funny seeing Brendon get upset about it though.

"I know it's not good. But it's money. And if you have a way to get a hella lotta money, then you should do it. I'm going to pursue my dream in exotic dancing." I wiggled my eyebrows at him.

"You shouldn't sell yourself though! Ugh, you should like, not do that. You're really great looking, yeah, but stripping is no bueno."

I just shrugged again. "So I'm good- wait no, 'great looking' you say?" I playfully asked and he just glowed with crimson on his cheeks.

"No, I mean, yeah, but you... You are, but like, you're my student. I need to stop." He shook his head. This made me think back to everything Pete was saying earlier and made me want to attempt to flirt with him, although I know I shouldn't.

But I want to.

"Okay, so... if I wasn't your student...?"

He blushed again. "Ryan, I-"

"Hypothetically. If I wasn't your student what would you say?"

"You are my student though. And you're four years younger than me! That's a lot."

"There are seniors dating freshman, Brendon. Four years apart. It's not that much. Plus I'm an adult too. Now, seriously, if I wasn't your student, what'd you say?"

"I... I'd probably say that you're attractive and you shouldn't throw away your education because you want to be a stripper, which you probably could be but I doubt it with the cast."

"That sounds all teacher-like still," I pouted. "And plus it's not like the cast is permanent. It'll be gone in six to eight weeks. I can put my stripping career off till then."

"I can't believe we only met today and we're having this conversation," He mumbled. "You're hot and you shouldn't be a stripper, okay. That's my only view on this."

"So I'm not 'great looking' but I'm hot now? Wow, that's so unteacher-like of you." I laughed lightly.

"Oh, shush. You know you are," he rolled his eyes and jumped as his phone started ringing. "Oh, it's Dallon..."

"Your boyfriend, yeah. You can get it if you need to." I said motioning to the phone in his hand.

"Nah, he can wait." He can wait? What's that mean? Why would he want to wait? Surely he'd want to talk to his boyfriend of all people rather than me. Not saying that I'm jealous... but that giant can go die in a hole. 

A very, very, deep, ominous hole. 

"But he's your boyfriend. You should answer him." I said with distaste.

"But I'm currently talking to you. That'd be rude." 

"It's rude to not answer and avoid him." I countered.

"I'm not avoiding him." He said, crossing his arms, the food long gone. 

"Denial." I sang.

"I'm.. not avoiding him."

"Something's up with you, you're denying it, it's so obvious, Brendon. I haven't known you long, obviously, but something is definitely wrong."

"I can handle myself, Ryan." He grumbled as his phone vibrated, signaling that he had a text. 

"We should get going." He said as he pocketed his phone after checking it. 

I nodded silently, following behind him and out. 

He unlocked his car with the button on his key, walking over to the passenger side to open the door for me. I smiled softly at him and got in. Seconds later he was on the other side of the car, putting the key in the ignition. I struggled to buckle up again and he looked over at me sympathetically and repeating his early actions of clicking it into place for me. "Thanks," I quietly said. 

"You don't need to thank me," He said, pulling out of the lot. 

"Of course I do," I said looking directly at him. "You took me out of school, left your job on the first day, took me to the hospital because I broke my wrist, brought me to Taco Bell right after, where we had a discussion about how I'm hot and want to be a stripper. I have to thank you for putting up with me throughout today and everything."

"You really don't need to thank me, Ry." He said turning off into traffic. "Where do you live?" He asked as I looked at him in confusion before forming an 'o' with my mouth. 

"On the other side of town. The west side, you know, where all the people get shot?" I said as I looked over his face. "Oh my God, Brendon, I'm kidding. No one has been shot," I laughed. "For a couple years anyways." I shrugged, laughing as I instructed him the way to my house. 

"I'll see you tomorrow." Brendon waved as I walked up the sidewalk.

"See ya," I said, looking back with a smile and turned away see to the house in front of me.


	5. Ratty Dog Toast Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yes, Brendon. Whores."

_"So I'm not going to be home for awhile, my mom's holding me hostage for the next... however long she wants, she says." Dallon chuckled over the phone. "You'll be okay without me right? I can come back anytime you nee-"_

"Dal, I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself, I'm not a child." I sighed over my end of the phone.

_"I'm sorry I'm just-"_

"Protective. Yeah, I know. We've had this conversation a dozen times." I rolled my eyes at him, getting irritated, although he couldn't see it. "I'm going to bed, I've had a long day." I sighed again.

 _"Bye, Brend-"_ I hung up the phone before he finished. I didn't want to talk, it's not my fault that today's been terrible. Well, not terrible, I've just been put under a lot of stress and this first day has absolutely drained me of all life I had. Nothing much happened, meeting Ryan was kind of unexpected but something that was good at least. I'd probably say that meeting Ryan is the highlight of my day. Although he ended up in the hospital, but still. 

I set my phone down on the couch, getting up from my place and taking the short eight foot journey from the living room to the small kitchen. I couldn't help but sigh at what was in the fridge: nothing. I let out a quiet noise that was halfway between a growl and a whine. Deciding to not let myself starve, I phoned the nearest pizza place and ordered a ham and pineapple pizza. When the guy on the other line said it'd be a thirty to forty-five minute wait I sighed deeply. I've sighed so much I'm actually becoming light-headed, I swear to God.

The knock on the door was loud compared to the rest of the empty house. I opened the door and Pete stood there with the pizza in a delivery bag. "You work for the pizza place?" I asked as I was pulling out my money. 

"Yeah, my dad's the owner and he makes me work if I don't have homework or anything to do. And as much as I love pizza, this is torture." He shrugged. "Twelve fifty by the way." 

"Oh, yeah." I said and handed him the change that I was holding. "It can't be that bad though, can it?" 

"I don't mind the job itself, mostly just the people. They're all a bunch of whores." He shook his head. 

"Whores?" 

"Yes, Brendon. Whores. Especially the ones who actually come into the restaurant, they think they deserve everything like, oh my god, they'll send something back if there's a little mushroom or onion on their pizza, claiming it's been 'tainted,'" He rolled his eyes. "I have to get going, my dad's expecting me back soon." He said as he handed over the pizza. "Oh, and thanks for helping Ryan today."

"Huh?" What's Ryan have to do with Pete? Is he Pete's boyfriend or something?

"He's my best friend," He explained. "He's always getting hurt. Needs constant attention to make sure he's not dying every five seconds." He laughed. "See ya at school tomorrow!" He said as he ran -- more like waddled quickly -- down the short walkway back to where his car was parked.

I retreated into the living room and sat the box down on the coffee table in front of me and switched on the television. 

I ate a few pieces before getting bored and putting it in the fridge for later. I retreated to the bed room and curled under the covers. It was much too quiet and lonely for me and I cannot sleep like this. So I just scrolled through Tumblr until two in the morning, knowing I'd regret it the next day. But who cares because it's just my sleep and sanity that I'm sacrificing. Nothing too important.

\--

"I'm a strong believer in not doing any work the first week of school, so if you don't mind, I'm just going to put on Bill Nye." I said as I pulled up the movie on the Apple TV. "I don't mind if you talk or move, just stay quiet, please." 

Ryan nodded and, while struggling, picked up the nearest chair and moved it near me. "Rough night?" He asked as he sat down. I just looked up at him and sighed. Maybe staying up until two wasn't the best idea in the world.

"You could call it that," I responded. "It's more like a rough... everything."

"You wanna talk about it?" He asked politely.

I shook my head. "It wouldn't be appropriate to talk about in school."

"Then, how about over coffee?" He suggested.

"Ryan I don't th-"

"Not like a date, just... as friends. Plus I want to pay you back for the Taco Bell. And don't say I don't have to, I want to." He shrugged.

"Fine, I guess so. I just, ugh. Just come find me after the bell and we'll head to a coffee shop. There's a small one near that one music store downtown that has really good coffee." I agreed. He smiled and nodded. My eyes drifted down to the cast on his arm. It already had a few names, even a little sentence that said, 'this is wat u git 4 fucking up'. I shouldn't have chortled at it as much as I did and my small fit of quiet laughter caught the younger boy's attention. 

"You wanna sign it or draw something?" He asked and I responded with a nod. I pulled out my Sharpies from a drawer to the left of me then turned back to him. I smiled at him and told him not to look because I wanted it to be a surprise. I was actually just drawing a piece of toast, but still, it needed to be a surprise.

Once I was finished with the quick little doodle I decided to draw a dog, and a rat... and a little ghost because the toast needed friends, okay.

I tapped his casted arm once I was completely finished and he just looked at it with a small smile dancing on his lips, which looked really cute.

"Aww, Bren, these are adorable," He said, still smiling down at it. "Thank you, they're so cute."

"Nah," I blushed before continuing. "It's nothing really, just... toast and friends."

He giggled quietly, as a lot of the kids were watching the movie. "You're adorable," he whispered.

"Oh, hush, I'm not." I responded, shaking my head and smiling.

"Yes you are, and I'm not allowing you to deny it. Got it?"

"Yeah, okay," I rolled my eyes at him. I really wanted to keep up with the whole conversation and everything but the bell had rang and he needed to get to his next class.

As he picked up his stuff he turned to me. "I was wondering if maybe for lunch I could come and hang out in here with you? I'm kind of mad at my friend and I don't wanna go through the cafeteria because it gets crowded easily." He explained.

"Oh, yeah, sure. I would love to not be lonely. Maybe this time you won't get trampled and break another bone." I joked as he laughed while shaking his head at me.

"See ya later, Brendon." He walked out, smiling.

\--

The next hour passed by painfully slow, I ended up falling asleep during Bill Nye as it was my fourth time watching it. I was so tired I didn't feel the tapping on my shoulder or the soft whispers of my name.

"Brendon, Brendon wake up," the tapping and whispering continued, waking me up this time.

"Oh, hi," I whispered back, a faint blush coming to my cheeks again. "I uh, fell asleep."

"I'm aware," he giggled. "I got a sandwich from Jimmy John's, you wanna split it?" He asked, pulling the chair he was sitting in back over to my desk.

"Sorry for falling asleep, and no, you can have it, I don't wanna take your lunch from you." I declined politely, although I was hungry.

"Did you even eat breakfast?" He asked as he unwrapped it and I shook my head. "Then you're eating. You're not allowed to starve nope, nope, nope." He handed me a half and it went silent as we ate, but not an uncomfortable silence. A mutual, comfortable silence.

Finishing the small half of sandwich, I gestured to the cast, asking, "So how's your wrist feeling?"

He sighed. "In pain. I forgot to take the medication I got for it, so I've slowly been dying inside all throughout the day."

"Well, the days almost over at least. Only two more classes, then we can go for coffee like we talked about and do whatever else you want." I said, giving him positives to look forward to.

"You're right, you're right." He agreed.

"Of course I'm right," I giggled. "The periods almost up, you should get going to your next class before the halls start filling up."

"I have gym next, so at least I won't have to do any physical things. Mentally I'll be dead the second I walk in the gym. After that I have my free period so I basically have nothing to do for the next two hours besides be dead."

"You can come chill in here again if you want to for your last hour. I have some things I want to add to my art that's on your arm there too." We laughed and said our goodbyes until he comes back.

We'd been talking so much, I was too distracted to notice the buzz that happened about fifteen minutes ago, signalling a text from Dallon, which I ignored and if he asked why, I'd blame it on working, he'd believe it at least.


	6. Cucumbers and Cannibals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You look like a fur monster."
> 
> "Ah yes, a fur monster, and my attack is cuddles,"

"You know what," I said after we had both finished our coffees in a comfortable silence and I had finished another drawing on his cast (a giraffe in a tux, by the way). He hummed and motioned for me to continue. "I want a cat."

"Oh really? Why do you want a cat? Does this play into why you still haven't told me what's wrong?"

"Because... cats. And kinda, yeah. It's just really quiet and lonely at my house and I don't like it."

"Is that why you were feeling bad earlier? Because you're lonely and want a cat?" He asked, confused.

"Kind of. Things with Dallon lately have just been rough. I've just been getting really annoyed with him and stuff in the past few months and I've really been rethinking our relationship and it's just a mess." I groaned. "He's been gone a lot too and I get left alone quite frequently but I know he's not cheating or anything because he literally calls me every five minutes when we're apart. He treats me like... a mother treats her child, and that's like... a problem with.. other things because I find it awkward. I don't think he's noticed, though, and it sucks. I've been with him since I was 19 and if I break up with him I don't know what would happen because I haven't been on my own in three years. I haven't had a chance to live on my own yet and it's just really... suffocating." I rant to him. "I'm sorry, that was a lot."

"It's okay to rant, Brendon. Maybe it's best you guys take a break so you can get a chance to find out who you really are. Live life as you want to live, don't play it safe."

"You're oddly really fucking wise," I laughed slightly. "Come on, we're going to Pet Smart." I picked up our trash and threw it away on our way out.

"Are you seriously going to buy a cat right now?" He asked with a fond smile.

"Maybe..." I smiled back while shrugging. He laughed and shook his head, turning on the radio as we drove to the nearest Pet Smart, some Kesha song playing on the radio.

\--

"Ryan!" I practically screamed at him as he was looking at some weird looking cat nip plant on a shelf. "Look at this one!! It's so cute, oh my goodness." He giggled at my excitement and ran his fingers up and down the glass window separating us from the cat. "I want it." I pressed my face into the glass.

"What would you name it?" Oh.. cats had names, didn't they?

"Hmm... Mocha."

"Mocha's aren't pure black, Brendon. This cat is blacker than a fucking emo kids attire." Fair point.

"Fine, what would you name him, then?"

"Cucumber." He smiled proudly.

"Are you serious? Cucumbers aren't black either, Ryan." I shook my head.

"Hey, you asked what I'd name it. And I told you, okay. I definitely think you should name him Cucumber. It looks fitting for him, too, doesn't it?"

"I think Cucumber would be a more fitting name for... this one!" I exclaimed as I spotted a cute, white kitten. "Ryan, Ryan, Ryan, Ryan!" I said so quickly it sounded like 'rinrinrinrin', whatever the fuck that is. "Look at it!! I want it!!"

"Which one are you going to get, then?" He looked between the two kittens.

"Uhm... both? Both!"

"You are going to end up an old cat lady, oh dear Lord. So, we've established that the white one is Cucumber, now we're back to the black one."

"What was that one song that was playing on the way over here? That one Kesha song?" I asked.

"Uhm, Cannibal? Wait, oh my god, Brendon, tell me you're not going to name the cat Cannibal." I only smiled as I grabbed his hand that wasn't casted and led him to the front desk to get a lady to give me my kittens and help get together a bunch of things for the cats.

I ended up spending almost $400 but ya know what, they're two fucking adorable kittens with strange names that Ryan helped with. So it was worth it.

As I pulled into the driveway I had Ryan help me bring in the cats and the food and everything they need to survive.

Once we were finished we both basically fell into the small couch in front of the TV.

"Who knew getting cats settled in to a house would be so exhausting? God." I said as one of the said cats, Cucumber, jumped on my lap and I stroked her head.

"I did most of the heavy lifting because you're all old and halfway to death, this is child labor I swear to God." He joked.

"Hey! I will revoke your visitation rights to see these cats, I swear."

"I'm pretty sure Cannibal has already adopted me as his own. You can't separate a child from their father, Brendon, that's cruel." He shook his head at me. He has a point though, Cannibal is sleeping in his arms and that looks really fucking cute, like, oh sweet baby Jesus.

"Fine, fine, but only because you two are like, hella fucking cute together, okay." He let out a little "yay" and snuggled more into the small cat. "Hey, you wanna watch a movie?" I asked after a short moment of silence.

"Uhm sure, what kind of movie?"

"I dunno," I shrugged. "You choose."

"You always make me choose, though." He whined.

"That's because I don't want to do something you don't like," I shrugged again, getting up and looking through the movies I have on the small shelf that holds them. "How about a horror movie?" He shook his head at me.

"What about... hmm... ya got any cartoons? Like, Nemo or something?"

I shook my head, "No, but I have... uhm.. The Road to El Dorado?"

He nodded his head enthusiastically. "Yes, yes, yesss, let's watch that. I haven't watched it in forever, oh my god." I smiled at him and took the case off of the shelf and placed the DVD into the player. I fell back into the couch as the previews for the movie started and Ryan swatted at me for spooking the animals. He even made me apologize to them or else he was going to make me sit on the ground, which is weird because it's my couch. I complied anyways, not wanting to upset the princess, and apologized to the small cats.

Somewhere near the middle of the movie he started drifting off to sleep, slowly falling onto my shoulder. "I'm cold." He whispered tiredly against my neck, snuggling into me slightly.

"Do you want me to get you a blanket?" I softly whispered back.

"Yeah, but... you're like, comfortable." He groaned.

"Well I can go get a blanket and we can sit in a way where you're not folding in on yourself for warmth and we can be ten times more comfortable then."

He just nodded and dismissed me, shifting so I could get up. For a moment he looked around confused as to where the cats are because the cats had gone off to explore or find hiding places or something.

I returned moments later with a really fluffy and soft brown blanket. He looked at it as if it came from God himself as I wrapped it around him. I giggled, "You look like a fur monster."

"Ah yes, a fur monster, and my attack is cuddles," he said as he jumped out to pull me back down into the couch with him. I'm just going to avoid the part where my heart rate sped up. "Don't worry, it's only platonic." He said, sensing worry or something from me, which I guess is sorta true, but I wasn't worrying if it was platonic or not that much, so he'd gotten that wrong. I only nodded. We were both squished onto the couch and it was barely big enough for him to stretch out on. He quickly fell back to sleep and I could feel his breath fanning out against my neck. Well, this was... unexpected.

\--

A few hours later we were both asleep, I woke up around 2 o'clock, kind of freaking out because, well, it was two fucking o'clock in the morning and Ryan was still here and I don't want him getting into trouble. I sat up and gently shook him and whispered his name, which, as predicted, ended with him just groaning grumpily at me. "Ryan, Ry, wake up." More moaning and groaning. "Listen, Grumpypants, wake up!" I quietly whisper yelled.

"But, Brendon, I'm sleeping." He pouted sleepily as he sat up too. "What do you want?" He whispered into the darkness.

"It's two o'clock, Ryan. You, well, actually, we have school tomorrow and wouldn't your parents be mad that you're not home?" I asked.

"I only live with my dad," he informed me. "And he wouldn't mind, I stay at Pete's all the time on school nights. Can we please sleep now?" He whined. "I'm tired." He said grumpily and plopped back down onto the pillow we were using.

"What about like, what are you going to wear tomorrow?" I worried.

"I could borrow a shirt of yours? Ya know, that isn't all 'fuck-me-I'm-a-hot-teacher' looking? Plus, would you really wanna take me home now, at two am? It's dangerous here at night, no bueno, nope, nope, nope. Now come on, sleep." He said, drawing out the 'sleep'. I just nodded, avoiding the hot teacher looking part and lied back down beside him and sighed, closing my eyes.

"Allow yourself to live as life goes on without much worry, Bren." He whispered to me as I started drifting back off to sleep with Ryan behind me, doing the same.


	7. Brendon Almost Died Of A Gay Vampire Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A vampire just happened to stop by my house last night and tried to murder my neck with his fangs, it just happened to bruise a bit afterwards."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd write more but I'm tired but damn this is so gay

It's been about two weeks since Ryan had stayed, Dallon's only been home probably once or twice to swap out his clothes and leave again to stay with his mom because she still claims they don't spend enough time together. He hasn't noticed that I have cats now, but that's only because when he was here he greeted me, grabbed more clothes, kissed and hugged me goodbye and was out. 

Ryan coming home with me after school has become a new normal thing, hanging out, playing video games and watching movies and stuff. He's stayed the night probably three or four more times since, too, which I don't mind, his company is comforting. 

He and I walked through the front door and straight into the kitchen, searching for food. It's the only immediate instinct we now have whenever we walk in here. He dropped his book bag in the middle of the floor and grabbed some pizza rolls from the freezer and scattered them around into neat circles on a plate before throwing them into the microwave, abandoning it to go hunting for one of the cats to play with while he waited. I laughed and only set my bag down into an empty chair beside me and pulled out papers to grade. 

He walked back with the white coated animal in his arms and sat beside me, looking at the papers I pulled out. "Whatcha doin'?" He asked. 

"Grading," I groaned. "It's the worst."

"Need some help?" 

"Nah, I can do it. Plus, you need to do your homework." I said pointedly, him groaning this time.

"But _daaaad_." 

"I am not your dad. And you already know this, before we do anything you need to do homework."

He groaned again. "You actually sound like my dad. That's why I'm always here, but then _ugh_ , you have to go all teacher on me. Why you gotta do this, man?" 

"Because I care," I chuckled as I looked up. "Pizza rolls are almost done." I pointed behind him as he jumped to open the microwave before it started going off. 

"A second to spare! Woo! I win this time, fucker!" He yelled at the microwave as he walked back to the table. 

"Every time?"

"Every time." 

"Of course. Now, get your homework out and get started."

"Will you mark mine with an A+ if I do?"

"No, I won't."

"Dammit."

I did. But he doesn't have to know that yet. 

 

\--

 

About four or so hours later we were watching a movie and he started drifting off with Cucumber in his arms, cuddled up against me. It was a perfect and cute picture, honestly. Him and I watching Disney movies, curled up on a couch together with two small kittens cuddling into us. Fucking adorable. 

"Brendon, I want _sleep_." He drawled out. 

"Then go to _sleep_." I mocked at the boy.

"As much as I love your couch and it's comfiness, I am almost six feet tall." 

"And?"

"I'm going to sleep in your bed, bye!" He said, scooping up the cat into his arms and waddling into the room, wrapped in a comforter.

I followed behind, after shutting off all the lights and stuff. The only light on was the one in my room, shining on Ryan lying face down across the bed, stroking the cat, which was lying a foot away from him.

"You're going to have to move, ya know." 

"I'm comfy, though," He looked up and pouted. "But I'll move because you're an okay human that I sorta like." 

"Only sorta?" I teased, climbing into bed next to him. 

"Only sorta." He nodded.

"Wow, I'm hurt," I said bringing my hand over my chest with a look of false sadness. "I thought you loved me, how dare you only sorta like me?" 

"Shut up." he giggled, sitting up, only to push me playfully. 

"Wow. Violence too? Shows how much you care." I said as I shook my head.

"I'm sorry," he said, finally playing along. "I promise, I love you!" He threw his arms around my shoulders, knocking us over and both of us falling into a laughing mess, causing the cat to jump off the bed, startled by the sudden movement.

He sat up, slightly hovering above me, both of us still laughing until they died into soft chuckles and we were just smiling like dorks at each other and staring. 

I glanced down at his lips quickly, not knowing what else to do in a situation like this because hey, I had a really cute boy on me who I cared probably too much about, and I kinda want to kiss him. 

And apparently he did too because he did the exact same thing: looking down and then focusing his eyes onto mine again. 

I knew I shouldn't. I have a boyfriend. A boyfriend I haven't spoken to or seen in roughly three weeks. And then I have Ryan. Who's face is no less than five inches from mine.

And slowly getting closer.. 

And who's lips are on mine. 

I momentarily died in thought before I really processed what was happening between us; that we were kissing. 

It was a small shock to me at first, but then I accepted it and deepened the kiss, putting my hand up to his cheek and slowly making my way to lace my fingers in his hair. He moaned slightly into my mouth as I softly pulled his hair and yeah, that's a sound that I could really get used to. 

We both pulled back after a few moments, needing to get air because hey, ya kinda really need that to breathe and survive, I guess. 

He looked away from me with a slight blush on his face that looked really cute. I smiled and pulled him back to look at me again and pressed my lips to his again, only momentarily. 

"I've really wanted to do that for quite awhile." He whispered, blushing deeper. 

"I know." I whispered back to him and smiling at his awkwardness. 

He groaned but looked back at me with a small, embarrassed smile. "Really?" 

"You're not the most subtle when you're sexually frustrated, Ryan." I laughed. 

"Hey, it's not my fault that you're really hot, Mr. Urie." I blushed at that. He's never once called me that - Mr. Urie that is. "You're blushing." He sang at me, laughing.

"Shut up." I groaned. 

"So, is that your thing?"

"My thing?" I asked, confused.

"Being called.. _Mr. Urie_." He whispered in a suggestive voice into my ear. 

" _Oh,_ " I gasped out. "N-no. Not at a-all." I stammered out.

He laughed at me and started kissing down my neck, slowly running his tongue over my Adams apple and collar bones, starting to suck down on the exposed skin. 

"Y-you're going to leave a h-hickey, Ry." I groaned after a bit. 

He pulled away with an innocent look before smirking. "Already done." He said cheekily before pulling the blankets up and laying down quickly. "Night, Bren!" 

"I didn't say I wanted you to stop." I mumbled, to which he only laughed at me and I groaned in sexual frustration. "You're so mean to me." I pouted, followed by more laughter. 

 

\--

 

"Mr. Urie, is that a hickey?" The girl from the first day, Ashlee, practically yelled as soon as I walked up to the front of the room to pass out worksheets. 

"No, a vampire just happened to stop by my house last night and tried to murder my neck with his fangs, it just happened to bruise a bit afterwards." I said, words soaked in sarcasm, and the whole class erupted into laughter. "Use pages 116-124, it's due by the end of the hour and partner groups can't have more than three people." I gave the papers to some kid in the front to hand out, deciding not to do it myself.

"Hey, Mr. Urie, can I ask you a question?" Pete said, coming up to me. 

"Uh, yeah, whaddya need?"

"Well, I don't wanna go to the counselors because I don't trust them as much as you. Anyways, I'm actually concerned about Ryan."

"What about him?" I said, leaning forward in my desk.

"Well, he's been really distant lately and he never really talks to me or hangs out anymore and I'm just worried because this isn't like him. Well, avoiding when he's mad which I kinda understand why he'd be mad, but he said we were good and I don't understand because if we were he'd talk to me or hang out with me but we haven't hung out in like, three weeks and-" 

"Pete, you're rambling. Just try to talk to him when you get the chance to, okay? Try at lunch or something, maybe? You're probably just overreacting, everything is going to be fine. I can try talking to him later if you'd like?"

"Nah, I can try it later myself, if it goes wrong I'll come back to you." I nodded at him and sent him off to do his work. 

Just before fourth hour was when Ryan came into the class, smiling like crazy at me. "What's got you so happy?" I smiled back. 

"Oh, you know, just thinking of.. things. Had a really good night last night." He smirked.

"Yeah?" 

"Definitely."

I chuckled at him before deciding to bring up what Pete had mentioned earlier. "So, Pete came to me this morning.."

"What'd he say?" He asked. 

"He said he was worried that you haven't talked to him in awhile. I think he thinks you hate him or something. Why haven't you talked to him?" I furrowed my eyebrows.

"I've been with you and talking to you all this time, instead..." He said quietly, embarrassed probably, also to keep quiet from everyone else hearing. 

"Your friends are important too, not just me, Ryan. You gotta give them attention too."

"But I like being with you." He whined slightly. 

"Ryan. Just... spend your lunches with them for now, okay? We still have after school ya know?" He rolled his eyes but nodded anyways.

He stepped just a tad bit closer to me. "I better get kisses and cuddles later. Or else." I just laughed at him, blushing slightly. 

"Get to your seat, the bell's gonna ring." I pushed him gently to get him to move, to which he grudgingly obliged to going.


	8. Pizza.

As much as I loved my friends, I was absolutely not excited to talk to them at all. I didn't want all the questions from them because I knew I couldn't answer them without lying, but I guess that's what I'd have to do to keep Brendon from being potentially fired from his job. 

I walked up to the group, slightly nervous, and set my belongings down next to Pete. "Hey," I said as I sat down next to him. "What's up?" I asked as nonchalantly and normally as possible. He looked up to me with confused eyes. 

"I thought you stopped coming to lunch." Pete said, turning his focus back to poking at a salad he had sat in front of him. I shrugged before stealing a French fry he had on his tray.

"I don't know, I just- oof!" I fell to the ground, being tackled by none other than Tyler, who proceeded to call me 'Mom' and welcome me back. "You, you can let go now- fuck, I can't breathe." 

"Ty, oh my god, you're going to kill Ryan, get off of him, oh my god." Josh worried, pulling at Tyler's waist, until he finally unlatched from me. 

"Sorry," he giggled, "you've just been gone for like, a whole year-" 

"A month actually." Pete interrupted in a salty voice.

"Same thing," Tyler dismissed. "Anyways, where've you been? Do you know how hard it was staying with Josh and Pete for a whole month? It was torturous! You know how emo and poetic Pete is? He's worse than me, and that's saying something. I can't believe you just left me to put up with that emo freak and Josh, well, I'm fine with Josh, obviously, because he's cute, and-"

"You're rambling again, babe." Josh whispered, gayly to him, to which the boy just shrugged and walked around the circular table, to the other side.

"Where have you been though, like, not only have you not been here, but you've not really talked to any of us. I kinda thought you didn't want to be friends with us anymore." Pete said in an extremely sad voice, making me feel guilty about my whereabouts.

"No. No, no, no. It's not that, at all. I love you guys, I never want to leave or lose any of you. I'd rather actually die. It's just that, like... I don't know. I promise I'll talk to you guys more, things have just been really, well, not bad, they've been great actually, but I've just been busy with some things I guess." I stuttered out to our small group. 

"What kind of things?" Josh questioned.

"Just... stuff. I'll tell you about it sometime, but not right now. I promise." They all nodded their heads and carried on with catching up and stuff until Pete seemed to bring up the subject I wanted to avoid talking about with them.

"Mr. Urie came in with a hickey this morning." He said and I proceeded to choke on my Gatorade that I forgot I had, well, it wasn't forgotten about until now at least. 

"You good?" Pete laughed, while I squeaked out a quick 'wrong pipe' followed by more coughing and blushing. "But yeah, no, he had a giant ass hickey on his neck. He said that it was from a vampire attack that happened to bruise afterwards. It was hilarious, that one Ashlee girl just doesn't want to stop trying to get with him and uses literally every excuse in the book to try and talk about stuff with him like that." I felt a surge of jealousy, but then felt proud because I was the one that actually was with him and was actually _gay_ , in case we forgot. "His boyfriend really went at it with his neck, though, oh my god, Ryan, you had him last hour, did you see it? Thing was fucking huge." I just laughed awkwardly while willing myself not to blush. 

"Heh, yep." I sighed internally, hoping he wouldn't notice my odd behavior.

\--

 

"You made me socialize, I hate you." I groaned, walking into Brendon's house with him following behind because I stole his key right before I got out of the car. 

"Hey, at least your friends know that you don't hate them at least. How'd things go, though?" He threw his stuff on the floor next to the coffee table in the middle of the room and plopped down onto the couch. I sat beside him, wrapping the blanket that was usually draped around the back of the couch around me. "It went well I guess, Pete didn't stop commenting on that 'fucking huge hickey that your boyfriend gave you.'" I air quoted. "What's happening with Dallon by the way? He's like never around." I frowned at him. Not that I really minded though, with him out of the picture I had Brendon to myself more.

"I don't know... he's just never around or talks to me anymore, he's practically back to living with his mom, I don't know exactly why though. I'm going to break up with him soon, actually. I was thinking about doing it tonight actually. I'd rather do it in person and stuff, but he's decided that he's doing his own thing, I guess." I nodded.

"You don't seem that broken up about it." I said out of no where. 

"Well, I guess I am a bit, but why should I be so upset when I have someone as amazing as you here for me?" He said in a cheesy voice and pulled me into him. "You're a dork." I laughed at him fondly, pecking his cheek from my new spot, curled into him. We sat there for a bit, just enjoying each other's presence before my stomach growled and he giggled at me. 

"Wanna get some pizza?" He asked, although he was already reaching for the phone, I nodded anyways. "Whaddya want?" He dialed in the number while I just shrugged and said he can get whatever he'd like because I wasn't picky; he ended up just getting sausage and pepperoni. 

The wait was boring, we just watched reruns of Friends, so it was kinda tolerable, but still boring. A knock came from the door and he nudged me to get it but I opted to grab one of the cats that just appeared out of no where to put on my stomach and say I couldn't move because it was basically illegal to move a cute animal off of you. He trudged along to the door, groaning, and opened it.

"Oh, hey, Mr. Urie. Gotcha pizza." Pete said from the other side of the door and I froze, watching Brendon. You couldn't really see me from the door but you could definitely see my legs. Brendon also seemed to freeze up. "Oh yeah, thanks uhm, shit, I need to grab my wallet, gimme a sec, just uh, just stay there." He looked at me and panicked for a sec, before I pointed to the pile of stuff on the ground next to the coffee table. I sat and watched him going through his stuff and the door at the same time. Pete had leaned up against the door frame and peered in to the place, and all I could do was sit there. 

"Oh, hey, Ryan." Pete smiled for a second, before furrowing his eyebrows at me while Brendon froze where he was at. "Wait, what are you doing here?" He asked, extremely confused. Brendon just awkwardly laughed and stood up, shifting his feet. 

"Ah found my wallet," he chuckled very, very, awkwardly while walking up to Pete and set the money in his hand and took the pizza. "Thanks, Pete." He tried getting him to leave.

"Wait, what? He said again, holding the money in his hand limply, still looking at me. I've not said a word, just continued petting the cat, Cucumber. 

"Want some pizza?" I asked casually, yet still nervous, while Brendon stood there with an anxious smile and looking at both me and Pete. 

Pete just blinked at us, but walked inside nonetheless. "Why are you here?" He asked as I got up to walk to the kitchen to grab paper plates.

"There's a Friends marathon on and I came to see the cats." I nonchalantly shrugged, to which he just stood there, not really knowing what to say which was odd, because he was Pete. Pete always had something to say. But not now, I guess. 

I walked back out to the living room to see Brendon with a pizza in his hands and a few bites out of it. "You couldn't have waited until I got plates?" I asked, with a raised eyebrow and a small, fond smile. 

"Stress eating." Was all he said, taking another bite. 

"You really need to explain, right now. Also, give me a piece." Pete said, sitting in a chair across from the couch Brendon and I were on. 

"Jus' hangin' out." I shrugged with a bite of pizza in my mouth.

Pete spluttered. "B-but, he's our _teacher_ , Ryan!" I just nodded at him.

"Yeah. And you were the one that was trying to set us up together in the first place. So...?"

"Wait, he tried setting us up?" 

"I guess, he just kept going on about how hot and young you were, so eh." I shrugged. 

"Ew, Pete." Brendon said, scrunching up his face. "You're not allowed to call me hot, that's just weird."

"Because I'm a student?"

"No, because you're you." Brendon responded and laughed. 

"Ryan, I'm so confused. Are you two like..." He trailed off awkwardly, causing me to vigorously shake my head and blush while Brendon choked. 

"I'm gonna go home." Brendon abruptly said, while walking-more like running- out of the room to his bedroom. 

"You are. You so are." Pete said, with a mischevious smirk as soon as Brendon was out of the room. 

"Oh my God, Pete." I shook my head. "We aren't." I firmly responded.

"The hickey." He said, to which I blushed, but said nothing in reply, just stuffed my face with another bite of the greasy goodness that Pete's dad made. "Oh my god, you _did_ do it! Holy shit, Ryan, that was basically cannibalism because you fucking murdered his neck." 

"God, shut up, Pete." I rolled my eyes and sighed. "I'll talk to you about everything soon, but now I have to tend to my cat children that live here and finish eating this pizza," I joked, "for real though, your dad is going to be mad if you're not back soon. And don't tell anybody, Pete. Please." I pleaded.

He nodded and promised not to tell before heading out. 

"Is he gone?" Brendon called out as the front door shut. 

"Yeah!" I yelled back. 

"Thank God. Not that I hate him or anything, but fuck." He walked in and sat right next to me on the couch. I nodded in agreement, it was stressful. "I completely forgot that he worked at the pizza place," he sighed. "So, he wanted to set you up with me?" He asked cheekily.

"Oh my God." I sighed exhaustedly. "Yes, but every time he brought it up, I always told him to fuck off because you were an old man." I snorted. 

"A hot old man at least?" He teased. 

"Very much so indeed." I smiled and leaned in to peck his lips, laughing slightly, making it sorta hard to kiss him. 

"Stop smiling." He complained, smiling himself. 

"Why would I want to?" 

"So I can kiss you properly, dummy." He giggled and moved to straddle me. "Now," he said looking me in the eye with an adorable smile, "stop being cute and actually kiss me."

Well, I didn't need to be told twice.


	9. I'm Not Crying Bc Of This Chapter, You Are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God this chapter makes me want a relationship but I'm forever alone :3

I paced around the small living room right after Ryan had left, phone in my hand and a distressed image across my countenance. I decided not to be a bitch ass pussy anymore and just man up and call him. Just spit it out, and have no regrets about it. 

I took a deep breath before unlocking the device in my hand and going straight to his contact and dialing it. 

_“Hey, it’s Dallon, sorry I missed your call, ple-“_

I groaned in frustration. How was I supposed to break up with the man if he wouldn’t answer his phone? I sat on the couch- more like threw myself into it- and laid my head back so it was facing towards the ceiling and let out an inhuman noise. Taking a deep breath, I called again, not expecting an answer. Surprised, he actually picked up. 

_“Hey, Bren.”_ He said, and I could just _hear_ the smile on his face.

“Hey, Dal… I uhm- I need to talk to you about something…” I responded, hearing a small sound of disappointment on the end of the line, thinking he knew what was coming, so I just said it. “We need to break up.” 

The silence on the other side made me feel slightly bad, but then remembered that he was the one to start ruining this. _“Yeah,”_ he finally replied, breathing out. _“yeah, uhm… yeah.”_ Was all he said.

“‘Yeah’?” I retorted. “You don't have anything else besides ‘yeah’ to say?”

_”I don’t know what else to say, Brendon.”_

“I don’t know,” I threw my free hand into the air, gesturing frustratedly, although he couldn't see it. “ _‘Hey, I’m sorry I left you for almost a month without talking to you or being at home enough to realize that you completely changed almost everything in the house and even bought two animals.’_ That may work.” I tried keeping my cool.

_“I-I’m sorry, Bren… I don’t really know what I’m doing right now with my life a-and… I don't know…”_

“I don’t care, Dallon. I found someone else anyways, and we’re happy so I don’t really care what bullshit answers you have to say.” Yeah, I sounded like a dick, and I probably am, but he was the one that left in the first place, completely abandoning me. “I’ll have the rest of your stuff packaged up and in the garage whenever you’d like to pick it up. Not that there’s much stuff you need to pick up anyways.” I mumbled. “Bye, Dallon.”

 _”Bren-“_ I hung up. 

Well, that was something. 

 

—

 

“Morning, Ry-” I coughed. “Mr. Ross.” I corrected in case someone came by while he stifled a laugh, walking into my room before school started. 

“Hey, Mr. Urie.” He smirked at me, looking more adorable than ‘sexy’ as he intended. I rolled my eyes at him and giggled. “Ya know,” he turned around, looking at the clock on the wall. “School doesn’t start for like, twenty minutes.”

“And?” I played along with what he was doing. 

“Well, I hear there’s this lovely little place about two minutes from here. It’s called ‘The Abandoned Bathroom In The Art Wing No One Goes To Because They Think It’s Haunted Or Some Shit.’ Wanna check it out?”

“You’re going to get us into trouble, I swear to God.” I smiled and laughed slightly.

“Is that a yes, then?” I rolled my eyes and pulled myself out of my seat, following behind the younger boy. 

The next thing I knew, Ryan was pushing me up to the door and kissing me hungrily against said door of the supposed haunted bathroom.

“Horny much?” I laughed when I got a chance to breathe, to which he just groaned at me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and laughed at the expression on his face and leaned in to kiss him. He turned his face away from me stubbornly. “Oh, come on.” I leaned in to pepper his face with kisses, making him laugh and whisper soft _’stop’s_ to me while smiling and hiding his face in the crook of my neck. “ _Baby,_ ” I sang out while moving his head from it’s place so I could see it. “Hey, there’s your face!” I giggled. 

“How are you so adorable and hot at the same time? Like, how? I don’t even wanna do sinful things anymore, I just wanna hug you and cuddle and just kiss you to death you're so cute.” He complained. 

“Oh my God, Ryan, shut up.” 

“But-“ I connected our lips and smiled into the kiss, not being able to stop myself. “We really need to learn how to kiss without smiling.” He remarked with a giggle.

“I feel like an awkward lovesick teenager, I can’t help it.”

“I _am_ an awkward lovesick teenager.” 

I laughed and just pecked his nose, smiling affectionately at him. 

“You’re so perfect.” I said sweetly to him, pressing my forehead against his and feeling the heat that came to his cheeks. Bringing my hands up to either side of his face, his flaming cheeks in my palms. I could feel the muscles in his face trying to stop him from smiling. I pressed a light kiss to his lips and moved my hands to his hair and pulled him into another kiss, deeper this time. Moving, I kissed down his neck, giving _him_ the love mark this time. 

He moved his head to the side, giving me more area to work at. One behind his ear and another on the side of his neck, clearly visible, yet he didn’t seem to care. He went to move his hand up to my face to bring me back to kiss him, but ended up thumping me with his casted hand. We both laughed and he blushed again. “Sorry.” He whispered with a nervous smile. “We should probably get to class.” I whispered and he nodded, kissing me and deciding to leave about a minute before me so no one would know we were in here together.

I leaned against the door after he exited and sighed to myself, smiling. 

I really liked this boy.


	10. Ding Dong The Bitch Is Dead

“You look happy. A little _too_ happy.” Pete eyed me as he walked in, moments before the bell was set to ring. “What are your intentions with my child?” He asked quietly as he walked up to me. 

“Pete, oh my God. Are you serious?” I quirked an eyebrow, to which he just sat there with a blank expression and hands on his hips, like a mom that doesn’t believe that her kid didn’t take a cookie from the bunch. “I don’t know, just to love the heck out of him and let him spoil my cats with his love.” 

“Sounds good to me.” He shrugged.

“Go sit down, Pete.” 

The bell rang and the class was settled in.

“Mr. Urie.” Ashlee’s hand shot up as I walked to the front of the class.

“What?” I asked, unamused. 

“I was wondering if-“

“No.” I cut her off.

“You don’t even know what I was going to ask.” She pouted.

“I don’t need to know what you were going to ask to give you an answer.”

“I was going to ask if you would be willing to tutor me.” She said and people started laughing at her.

“In health?”

“In health.”

“You don’t need a tutor for health.”

“But-“

“Detention.” 

“Well at least it’ll be spent with you.” She said in a flirty voice.

“Actually, I don’t do detentions. Mr. Egbert does, now please, stop distracting the class and open up to page 67 and do the review.” I said with no emotion as I walked to my seat and pulled out my phone to message Ryan. 

**im going to die lol help**  
_rip at least u don't have to actually do school work_  
**excuse me u dont kno my life**  
_and u don't know my struggles of school_  
**u sure?**  
_shut up, lemme be angsty about this and die_  
**have fun dying then**  
_jerk_  
**u love me hush**  
_u right_  
_hey lol can i skip lunch today to inhale sinful lettuce_  
**no sin**  
_:(_  
**youd be dumb to do that at school smh**  
_after school?_  
**thats k, but share**  
_oH MY GOD, TEACHER MAN WANTS TO SMOKE WEED WITH HIS TEENAGE BOYFRIEND THATS HIS STUDENT!!1!!!1!_  
**oml ry dont make me out to be a pedophile wyyd**  
_:))_  
**get to class u spoon**  
_:((_  
** <3 **

“Mr. Urie, can I be on my phone?” A voice that I realize as Ashlee says, breaking my thoughts away from Ryan and to reality.

“Uhm, no, you have work to do.” I say back like she’s stupid. 

“But you’re on you’re phone, it’s not fair.” 

“You have work to do, a detention to serve, and now a referral for interrupting my class for like, the 100th time since school’s started. Stop acting like an actual two year old, do what you need to, stop sexually harassing me and grow up.” I responded, anger evident in my voice, catching the attention of the other students, causing them to start whispering to each other.

“Sexually harassing?” She stood up and said back, her face shocked. “Oh please, I’ve not sexually harassed you at all. Boys can’t be sexually harassed, just flirted up.” I noticed a few kids with their phones out, trying to be sneaky and recording the drama that was bound to start getting worse. 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Pete sighed out. “Ashlee, you’re a whore and have been throwing yourself at the man since day one!” 

“Pete.” I said firmly, looking at him, and he hushed. 

“Are you going to let that fag talk to me like that?” She asked frustratedly and the entire class went a hundred percent quiet. Pete was fuming, he looked like he was going to deck her.

“Out.” I tried staying calm. She stayed in place, her hip jutted to the side and arms crossed. “Get the hell out of my room, right now!” I yelled in my best angry teacher voice, yet she still stayed. I walked up to her and grabbed her arm before marching her down to the principals office. She started complaining about how this was assault and how she didn't deserve any of it. 

I walked up to the secretary and smiled at her, asking if the principal was free, to which she nodded, frowning upon the sight of the girl that looked like a stuck up rich girl out of an early two thousands movie. I told her to sit in the chair in the waiting room before knocking on the door to his office.

“Mr. Urie,” The principal, Mr. Grenfield, smiled warmly. “What can I help you with? You look stressed.” He was a humble old man, looked kinda like Santa Claus, I thought.

“A student.” I sighed, taking a seat in front of the old man. “Use of homophobic language towards another student, distracting my class, way more than once, and sexual harassment.” He frowned with each thing I listed off. “There’s a ton more, too many to list unfortunately.”

“Who was it that they were behaving like this towards?” 

“Me and another student.” I frowned. “She’s out in the waiting room right now, if you’d like me to get her.”

“Yes, yes, please do. I’ll ask Janice to call down the other student involved- who was it?” He asked. 

“Pete Wentz.” I walked out of the room to get her. “In.” Was all I said, not wanting to waste my breath on talking to her.

“I can’t believe you’re attacking me like this!” She said dramatically as she walked in. “I’ve done nothing wrong and you have the _nerve_ to assault me and bring me down here.”

Mr. Grenfield looked over to me with worry. “Assault?” He asked, baffled. 

“I had to drag her out of the room because she wouldn't move out of the room willingly after her outburst. It wasn’t assault in the least bit.” 

“He left marks on me!” She yelled in frustration, showing her arm with very light, blush colored spots that were starting to fade.

“It was a light grip. Look,” I gripped my arm the same way I did hers. Watching it turn the same color and then fading at the same pace. “I didn’t do anything that would harm her at all.” 

She sat frustrated, not getting her way. No one really said anything until Pete came into the room, looking nervous.

“What’s the fag doing here?” She groaned. 

“Ms. Parker!” The principal yelled, while Pete looked back to wanting to deck her right then and there, regardless of who was around.

“What! He is!” She tried to defend.

“Yeah, and so am I. Do you have any idea how hurtful and inappropriate that is? How having to deal with something like that from someone else affects a person? You don’t. You don't have any sort of proper manners or anything at all.”

“Ms. Parker. My school has a zero tolerance for bullying. Not only that, Mr. Urie has also brought up the fact that you’ve been sexually harassing someone as well.” 

“I have not! That’s absurd.” 

“Mr. Grenfield, since the day I have started here, _everyday_ , she’s sexually harassed me, and I’m not going to tolerate it any longer. I’ve given her countless amounts of detentions for it and I just can’t deal with it anymore.”

“Is this true?” Mr. Grenfield addressed Ashlee.

“Absolutely not.” She denied. 

“Bullshit.” Pete said.

“Language, Mr. Wentz. But you may proceed.”

“Everyday at the beginning of class she raises her hand and asks him something completely irrelevant and sexual. No matter how many times she denies it, there’s a whole class of students that would say the exact same thing.” Pete responded. 

“I see,” Mr. Grenfield said. “Mr. Urie, Mr. Wentz, you may be dismissed. As far as Ms. Parker, you’re going to be expelled for your actions and your parents are going to be contacted. Have a nice day, gentlemen.” 

Ashlee proceeded to try and argue with the man, but he completely tuned her out while contacting her parents. Thank fuck. 

“I never thought she was going to stop.” Pete said as we were walking down the hall. “I’m so glad she’s gone, I was about to knock the hoe out.”

“I should have let you.” I joked. “She made me want to throw myself into the fucking sun.” I shook my head. 

We walked into the classroom and everyone turned to look at us, before breaking out in chatter, trying to ask what happened, where she was and whatnot.

“Get back to work, guys.” I said, feeling happy that she was finally gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three chapters in four days wow. I've only been motivated bc I really need some cute ryden material to cry over and I might as well make some myself and thanksgiving break is here so I have nothing to do with my life atm so it seems like the right timing to update and write rn
> 
> Anyways hope u guys liked it although I think it was probably bad bc I'm the one who wrote it and think there's some places I could fix, I tried my best. 
> 
> Thank u all for reading :3 this fic is my baby and i cant wait to write more


	11. fluffy and cute and gay bc fuck thats a big mood rn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry ive been dead lol ive been busy. but update !! i hope u like it ^_^

"Thank fuck that school's finally out, I would have killed myself into if I had to suffer through anything else today." Ryan groaned as he got into my car and I nodded, agreeing with the boy. Today's been a mess and I haven't liked one single part about it except for when Ryan texted me about smoking, that was probably the only good part. Therefore, I couldn't agree more with his statement.

As soon as I pulled up to the house I grabbed Ryan's hand and we walked up to the front door together. I fiddled with the keys for a moment before successfully unlocking the door. We both did our routinely throwing of our bags some place that we deemed nice before going to the couch. As soon as we sat down Ryan got right back up and I groaned for a second before realizing that he was grabbing the stuff from his bookbag and dear lord, how did I not smell it earlier? It immediately filled the house with the sweetish smell.

"How did no one realize your locker was filled with paraphernalia all day?" I joked and he just giggled at me and continued searching through his bookbag for the rest of what he needed. As soon as he had everything he just bopped his way over to the couch and sat in front of me. "Where did you even get something like this to smoke out of?" I questioned as I picked up the glass pipe that he had and examined it in my hands. It was different shades of blue with an octopus wrapped around it.

"Well there's this really sketchy gas station near Taco Bell that sells 'tobacco products' and you have to be eighteen to buy said tobacco products. And guess who's eighteen?" He laughed and shimmied his shoulders. "Plus I thought it was pretty." He blushed and I shook my head at him smiling affectionately.

He gently grabbed the piece from my hand and started packing it. "I didn't know you smoked." I thought aloud.

"Yeah," he shrugged. "I have since I was fifteen. I didn't know you smoked either. You don't seem like the type to." He finished packing it and took a hit before passing it to me.

I mimicked his actions and passed it back to him before exhaling the cloud of white and shrugging. "I used to, but Dallon didn't like it, so I stopped. Plus I had to stop so I could teach. They said they don't really do drug tests but it's required when you first get the job."

"Fuck Dallon. He seems like a controlling jerk." I nodded at his words. I had to agree, Dallon was very, very controlling and although sometimes he had the best intentions, it didn't feel that way.

We continued passing the piece back and forth for awhile until we started feeling it set in.

One of the cats came up and jumped on Ryan as he was in the middle of taking a hit and he burst out into coughs while I just sat there giggling at him. I grabbed the cat from where she was perched on Ryan and held her in my arms contently while she purred. "You good?" I asked eventually once the coughing died down.

"Cucumber tried to murder me." He said sadly. I set the cat down and she bopped away from us.

"You're a dork." I giggled and wrapped my arms around him. "You'll be okay, sweetheart. You're not going to die."

"Are you sure? Because I don't wanna die. My lungs are almost dead, Bren. I was almost taken out... speaking of taken out.. take out sounds good. We should get some take out or something."

"What do you want?" I asked, ready to order food if we needed to.

"Olive sticks from Bread Garden." He responded back, causing me to giggle and him to quirk an eyebrow at me in slight confusion.

"Olive sticks. From Bread Garden? Oh, Ry..." I laughed and shook my head.

"What? Don't bully me." He pouted and leaned slightly away from me.

"I'm not bullying you." I pouted back, mocking him while shifting closer to him.

"That's a lie, sir." He crossed his arms and turned completely away from me.

"Awe, come on, you know that I only bully you with my utmost love and adoration." I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him into me, causing him to giggle and squirm.

"I know." He whispered with a small smile once he was closer to me. Unexpectedly, he kissed the tip of my nose, followed by a 'boop' noise from him. I wrinkled my nose at him and pulled back, making him giggle even more. "What was that for?"

"Ya know, cause you're kinda cute and stuff." He shrugged, yet still had a bright smile on his face that lit up his eyes and made me melt inside.

"I'm the cute one? Pfft. Have you seen you? Cause dear lord, this right here," I booped his nose back. "Is the cutest thing I've ever laid my eyes on."

He blushed and hid his face in my neck, shaking his head. "Nuh uh." He muttered, but I could feel him smile into my skin.

"Yuh huh. The absolute cutest and most adorable thing out there." I planted a kiss on his head and then proceeded to attack him with more kisses while he broke out into more giggles.

"Stop." He groaned, dragging out the word.

"Only if I can see that cute face of yours and get a kiss."

"If you insist." He groaned again, rolling his eyes as if it were such a big hassle. He pecked my lips quickly then smiled at me innocently. "What?"

I squinted my eyes at him with a 'you know what' look and pouted. He eventually rolled his eyes again and leaned over and kissed me, actually kissed me, this time. He involuntarily let out a soft moan when I brought my hands up to his hair and pulled slightly.

He pulled away to look at me after a moment or two and I pouted at the air but he brought his hands up to my face, clearing it of the pout I had seconds ago. I leaned into his caress and smiled slightly. "I love you, Bren." He whispered softly and wrapped his arms around my neck, hugging me, showing me he really meant it.

I wrapped my arms around his waist, returning the gesture and muttered back a soft 'love you too', staying in his hold and just taking in the moment. I didn't care about anything else besides him and I, content with the world and how everything was going between just us.

We fell asleep in each other's arms, curled up on the couch. I couldn't stop the little flippy thing my stomach was doing, but I went with it.


	12. Other Guys Will Feed You Lies But I'll Take You To Mickey D's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! So, first of all, I'm sorry I haven't updated in what feels like a year. I was busy getting ready for spring break and spring break itself (I went to Jamaica if anyone was wondering and it was hecka fun.) Anyways, two days after we got home from break I was with some friends and we got into a car accident and I got whiplash and injured some muscles pretty badly, making it hard to move my arms and actually use those muscles (which I don't even have lets be real, I'm weak.) But it was hard to focus on writing when all that happened, so I've been writing little by little and I've been feeling better, so I'm planning on writing more and more and it'll just take some time, but I won't abandon this fic for too long because I love this too much to let go without updating for too long.  
> Thank you to all that have stuck with this fic though <3

I had been startled off the couch, where I had previously been wrapped in Brendon's arms, by loud, angry sounding knocks on the door that filled the quiet house. My detachment from him had also awoken him, looking confused and with major bed head, to which I smiled at amusedly before hearing Brendon's name being yelled and I jerked back into reality. Which is the fact that someone is banging on the door in the middle of the night. 

"I know you're in there, Brendon!" Must be Dallon. I'm not sure why he's here, it's probably two in the morning. Brendon grabbed my bookbag up and stuffed it into my arms and shooed me to the bedroom tiredly. I settled by the door to listen, throwing my bag somewhere across the room.

"What do you want?" He asked irately and muffled after he opened the door. 

"Baby, I've missed you." Dallon slurred, obviously drunk. "I wanna come home..." I could hear the frown in his voice.

"Dallon you need to go home. You're drunk and it's 2:45.” Brendon sighed toward him exhaustedly.

"No, no, no, no. Baby, please, come on. _I love you._ ” He tried.

"And I _don’t_ love you, Dallon. Please. Go."

"I can't drive home.” 

"Call a taxi.” He hissed. He was getting more and more irritated by him and I could hear it in his voice. 

"I don't have any money.” He tried again, although he probably did, he was just making excuses to prevent himself from leaving.

"Dallon. Go. I don't care how or what excuses you have, just go.” He stressed to him. 

"When'd you get so mean? Is it because of this other person? Are they here?" I could hear him trying to let himself into the house to search. 

"Dallon! Get the fuck out. I will call the police, I swear to God. Just leave, I don't need this drama, it’s juvenile. You're not a part of my life anymore." And the door closed. And the footsteps proceeded to the bedroom and I scrambled away from the door as it opened, falling in the process and I laughed slightly at myself, mostly in embarrassment for listening in. He smiled tiredly and helped me up. 

"You good?" I asked as we sat on the bed.

"I'm fine, I am. I have you, so I'm perfectly fine." He smiled and bumped his shoulder into mine. 

"You know, if you’re upset about breaking up with him, I'm fine with that. You were together for three years, it's okay to let yourself be upset or angry about it. I just want you to know that I'm here for you no matter what, even if you're still dealing with a past relationship." I said softly. He smiled sadly and only nodded.

"Let's just go back to sleep for now, alright." He whispered, getting up to take off his pants from the day before so he would just be in his boxers and I repeated his actions before climbing into bed with him. 

 

***

 

I woke up with my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat and my arm wrapped around his bare torso. The sun was shining through the terribly closed curtains, probably disrupted by one of the cats and never got fixed. I laid there for a few moments, just letting the moment be. I looked up at his sleeping face and smiled before untangling myself from his form. Venturing out into the house out of boredom, I fed the cats and did my business. 7:13 AM. He likes to sleep in, I’ve learned, so he probably won't be up until around nine or so. So I decide to just pick up around the house, a lot of the stuff strewn around turn out to be mine. I'm not surprised, though. I haven't actually been home in at least a month and a half; I practically live here now. I washed up the few dishes that were in the sink and looked for food to make breakfast for him and I. Turns out, we don't have any actual food here. 

It's almost 8:45 and I am literally starving, yes, literally. And he's still sleeping. So what's there left to do rather than jump on him to wake him up? 

He groaned and tried death glaring me as soon as I pounced on him playfully, but he couldn't help but break out into a smile. "Mornin'" he mumbled groggily in a deep voice, due to him just waking up, while he reached up to peck my lips. 

“Food,” I started as soon as I pulled away. “There's nothing here anymore, I think I ate it all. Up, up, up, mister, I need to be fed so we need to go shopping." 

"You're so high maintenance." He groaned at me, to which I smiled and tugged at his arm gently, trying to get the point across of me needing food. "I'm up, I'm up." He laughed lightly, complying and moving to get up and ready, padding out of the room toward the bathroom. I stopped him before he could reach the door, catching his wrist and pulling him in for a kiss just because I could. “For someone who really wants food, you sure are finding ways to delay that.” He softly laughed at me and pecked my lips once more before leaving me to get himself ready. I did the same, searching for something to wear and decided to just pull on my jeans from yesterday and steal one of his shirts from his closet. 

I was done getting ready before him because I decided not to go through my hair, as I just had no motivation to actually do anything about the slightly curly mess. I waited for him out on the couch, petting Cannibal. I thought to myself what a ridiculous name that was and just shook my head about it. “Bren! I think we should rename the cats.” I yelled to him with a slight laugh to my voice. 

“Do you think they are not worthy of the names Cannibal and Cucumber?” He laughed, walking into the room.

“No, Cucumber is staying Cucumber. Can we call Cannibal Jeff?” I suggested. 

“'Jeff'?”

“Like… Jeffrey Dahmer.” I laughed when he made a ‘are you kidding me?’ face. “What?” I asked innocently, giggling at myself.

“You’re ridiculous.” He shook his head, smiling at me and throwing a sweater at me, adding that it was supposed to be getting cold out and he didn’t need me getting sick. When we got out of the door we were shocked to find Dallon sitting in one of the chairs that were kept on the porch. 

“So, you’re a cradle robber now?” He motioned to me and our connected hands that I don’t even remember happening, which was cute, but I guess I didn’t have time to think much about that and focus on the fact that it’s Dallon that’s out here. He most likely passed out drunk in the chair after Brendon shut the door on him. 

Brendon sighed in exhaustion and slight annoyance. “He’s eighteen,” He stated. “And might I remind you of who was four years older than me when we started dating in college and that the legal age here is seventeen. So just drop it, Dallon, we have things that need to get done today.” He tugged me away from him and we headed for the car, leaving him on the porch staring after us as we pulled out of the driveway.

“So…” I broke the silence, not really knowing what else to say. “What are we gonna do about him? He seems pretty persistent about not wanting to leave you alone. I’m surprised your phone hasn’t been blowing up because of him.” 

“Nah, I blocked him, so even if he was blowing up my phone, I wouldn’t know. He doesn’t seem to be much of a threat, though… I’m pretty sure he wouldn’t do anything to physically harm us or anything, he’s not the spiteful type. He just gets kinda clingy and needy and stuff when he wants to.”

“He wouldn’t do anything that would… get you in trouble.. would he?” I asked quietly. I didn’t want Brendon to get fired because of me.

“I don’t think so… at least I hope not. If anything does happen, we’ll get through it,” He smiled at me and tangled his hand into mine. “Let’s not worry about it for now.”

I nodded, yet I stayed quiet for most of the ride to the grocery store.  
We got quite a bit of food and some donuts that I practically had to beg for, but who could say no to me? Honestly. They were gone before we even got to the car and he just rolled his eyes at me.

Despite us having all the things to make meals and yummy stuff, we must not forget that sometimes, just sometimes, we are lazy. And we do not like doing things that take _energy_. So of course, we just went to the drive through of McDonald’s and got drinks and sausage muffins because why not. Thankfully Dallon wasn’t at the house when we got back. 

We put everything away and binged movies while cuddling for the most of the day. I decided at around four that I should probably go home for once, much to my dislike. But I haven't seen my dad or mom in awhile. My mom doesn’t live with us, but she still goes to our house to visit quite a bit. Her and my dad still obviously love each other but they had different career paths and schedules that didn’t work out for either of them plus a kid so they separated when I was little. I don't see why if they're always at the others when they have free time anyways, but it's their choice. 

There’s no particular reason that I don't go home much besides wanting to spend time with Brendon. My dad didn’t really care where I was staying, as long as I was alive. He cared about me and he was a good father, great even. Which is why I was pretty surprised when he told me I had to move out because I’m an adult now. 

“It’s tough, I know. I just can’t afford the house for just myself when you’re rarely even here anymore,” He explained and I felt guilty. “We’ll figure it out for you though, get you a job and an apartment or something. I’ve already found somewhere that costs much, much less than here for me.” 

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner? I would've figured something out a long time ago.” I frowned.

“Didn’t wanna bother you with all of it.” He dismissed, shrugging and laying back into his chair. 

“Okay… well, when do you need me to get my stuff?” 

“You already have a place in mind?” He asked, slightly shocked. 

“Well, I’d have to talk to him, but my uh, friend had a roommate move out recently.. I know he wouldn't mind.” 

“Well that’s great!” He smiled at me. “Keep in touch more often, though, please. That’s very dadly of me, I know, but I worry.” He smiled sadly. “Anyways, who’s this friend of yours? You should invite him over, I was planning on making ribs for tonight for your mom and I, but it’d be nice to meet your friend and catch up and everything, yeah?”

A rush of panic flooded over me, and I nodded at him smiling nervously. “Yeah, just, lemme go give him a call and I’ll let you know.” I excused myself to my room.

I dialed his number and waited for him to answer. “I knew you couldn’t resist me for that long.” He joked when he answered. “What’s up?” 

“So, uh, I don’t know, my dad is kinda kicking me out - but that’s not a bad thing! He’s not a bad guy… But, uh, I told him that I have a friend that recently had their roommate move out… and that kinda happened to be you? I mean, I basically already live there, anyways already so I figured it’d be fine, and I’m so, so sorry for springing this on you so last minute and, and-“

“Babe,” He interrupted with a small laugh and I quieted. “You know I’d say yes, of course I would.”

“Great.” I sighed in relief. “But, uh, there's another thing…”

“Yeah?” 

“My dad was asking about who you were and everything and he wants you to come over for dinner tonight?” I said as if it was a question.

“Your dad…?” He asked slowly.

“And my mom…?” I added onto it, again, like a question.

“God, meeting your parents… I-I mean, we’re barely even _properly_ together and I’m already meeting them! What if they don’t like me or your dad tries to murder me, Ryan? Plus, I’m your teacher. God, he’d kill me.”

“Bren, we don’t need to tell them anything. And if they ask, you’re a family friend of Pete’s and I met you through him and you just happen to be one of my teachers and we get along. That’s all there is. Nothing more, nothing less. All we need to do is answer things somewhat truthfully. My mom and dad are softies, you’ll be fine.”

“Okay…”

“If they ask, we met before school even started. And if they ask if we’re together, they’re understanding and would probably be okay with it. And if you don’t feel comfortable, we don’t have to tell them anything at all.” 

“What if we do tell them and they don’t like it?” He worried. 

“Well, we haven't _done_ anything, technically, so they don’t have to worry about that… and I am and eighteen year old and they trust me to make my own decisions now.. I’m sure that they can respect that, and we’re not that far apart in age… I mean, my dad is seven years older than my mom… We’ll be okay, Bren.” 

“I’m sorry, I’m just worrying.” He sighed. “I mean, you could understand why I’d worry…”

“I completely understand, Bren. I’ll always be understanding and there for you, always. It’ll be okay. And if you do worry, I’ll be right next to you the entire night, okay?”

“Okay, yeah, I know you will, I know… I’ll see you later then, just text me the time you want me to be there, okay? Love you.”

“Love you too.” I smiled, although he couldn’t see it. But that didn't matter.


	13. The Parents *insert ominous music here*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this sucks bc im stressed bc finals and life lmao  
> anyways, i tried at least :")

I met him outside on the porch. My mom was already here, she was helping my dad in the kitchen, insisting that we couldn’t have _just_ ribs and nothing else, so she was forcing him to make sides. 

“Are you sure that they’ll like me?” He worried, biting his lip. I placed my hand on his face and gently pulled his lip out of between his teeth with my thumb and kissed him softly, pulling away with a small reassuring smile.

“Brendon, they will absolutely love you, okay? Just be your charming, adorable self and you’ll be fine.” I took his hand in mine and pulled him into the house, dropping it once we got to the kitchen where my parents were. “Hey guys, this is Brendon. Bren, this is my mom, Julie and my dad, George.”

“It’s nice to meet you two.” Brendon smiled, shaking my dad’s hand while my mom pulled him into a hug. 

“It’s nice to meet you as well, Brendon.” My mom smiled. “Why don’t you two go do something for a bit while your dad and I finish up dinner, we’ll call you down when it’s done.”

I nodded and showed Brendon to my room. “You think they like me?” He worried again, pacing around a bit while I sat down on the bed.

“Brendon, baby, they love you, my parents don't hate people without any reason to. You’re great, okay, and _I_ love you, and that’s all that matters, okay?”

“I know, I know. It’s dumb, I just… I don’t want them to not approve of me when I love you…” He said timidly, his cheeks dusted with a slight pink tinge.

“It’s not dumb, I understand. C’mon, let’s just cuddle for now, yeah?” I smiled softly, coaxing him into my bed. We almost fell asleep, if it weren’t for my mom’s yelling about ten minutes later.

We got settled into our seats with our dishes in front of us, Brendon to my left and my mom on my right and my dad facing both Brendon and I. My dad then cleared his throat and turned to Brendon. “So, how old are you, Brendon?”

“I turned twenty-two in April, sir.” 

“Oh, just call me George, ‘sir’ makes me feel old, I don’t like it.” He laughed. “So, how come I’ve never heard about you, till now?” 

“We met this summer when I was at Pete’s. He’s a family friend of theirs. He just started teaching health at my school, too.” I said, wanting to get that out of the way as quick as possible. My dad’s eyebrow raised slightly.

“So he’s your teacher?” He asked, while Brendon anxiously looked at me and keep fidgeting with his fork that was in his hand. 

“Eh, yeah, he is.” I shrugged, trying to keep as casual and calm for Brendon as possible even though I was slightly nervous too, but not as much. If anything happened it happened, and we’d deal with it and that’s that. 

“Huh. So how’s that like?” My dad asked Brendon, actually interested in what he had to say.

“Well, I wouldn’t say it’s too difficult. Trying to keep them interested in what we’re doing and stuff is kind of hard because they just consider the class an easy A. I think Ryan’s the only one I keep in line, though, he’s always complaining that I never let him do anything like playing games or watching movies before making sure any of his homework is done.” He said and both my mom and dad laughed while I just pouted to myself. 

“So, do you have a girlfriend?” My mom asked out of nowhere, making him shake his head. “No wait, boyfriend. You’re don't look like the type to be straight.” She laughed, making him blush.

“Mom!” I shrieked. 

“No, no, it’s fine.” Brendon smiled. “You’re right though, uhm, yeah, it would be a boyfriend.”

“Oh, does he live with you?” My dad asked as if it weren’t really anything that’s that big of a deal, which it really isn’t. My parents see it as if he were to have a girlfriend that lived with him, what difference would it make if it was a boy or not instead? That’s a big reason why I love them, they don’t see it as a big deal. 

“No, actually, my last boyfriend and I had broken up awhile ago, so he’s moved out.” Brendon answered nervously. 

“Is it a one bedroom house you have and that’s the roommate that moved out, then?” My mom asked with a small knowing smirk, obviously piecing it together. Brendon looked at me warily.

“Yeah.” I answered for him instead, drawing both my parents attention. Brendon looked ten times more anxious when he looked back at me with wide eyes and both my mom and dad laughed at his reaction. 

“Why didn’t you just say?” Mom asked narrowing her eyes at me and nudging my shoulder like I kept a giant secret from her. Which I guess I have.

“Twenty-two and a teacher.” I said pointedly while rolling my eyes at her. “We didn’t know what’d happen and how you’d react.” 

“Obviously happy for you because you haven’t been with anyone since, well...” She trailed off quietly before clearing her throat and smiling again. “Anyways, happy. You’re eighteen and I trust that you’re able to make decisions and you’re using protection and-“

“Okay! Okay, yeah, yeah, we get it, we haven’t… done anything anyways.. so, so… Hey! These are some really good potatoes, mom.” I blushed and everyone laughed at my embarrassment, including Brendon. What a fucking traitor.

The rest of the dinner went back and forth with my mom and dad asking us questions — ‘how long have you been together?’ ‘How did you get together?’ ‘Why didn’t you mention him sooner?’ ‘You’re not using him for grades, are you, Ryan?’ ‘No, mother.’ — All in all, it went quite well, and my parents basically adored him, I mean, how can you not? 

“So are you going back to his tonight?” My dad asked as we were clearing the table and my mom was doing the dishes, and putting away leftovers, which of course, Brendon had to help with, he couldn’t just not after ‘such a lovely dinner.’ 

“So are you going back to his tonight?” My dad asked as we were clearing the table and my mom was doing the dishes, and putting away left-overs, which of course, Brendon had to help with, he couldn’t just not after ‘such a lovely dinner.’ 

“I was thinking that I would, yeah.” I nodded, stacking another plate on top of the previous one I had.

Dad nodded and picked up the silverware, handing it to me. He didn’t trust me holding anything breakable because my hand was, like the glasses I could have potentially dropped, still broken. “Just, make sure you’re not going to get hurt, okay? I trust you, but I don’t want anything bad to happen. He seem’s like a nice and respectable person, and I hope he is and I hope he makes you happy, you deserve it, son.” 

“He is,” I smiled softly at the thought of him. “He’s really, really amazing and I love him a lot.” I told him sincerely.

“I can tell.” He smiled back at me and took his stack of dishes to the kitchen. 

I smiled to myself, over the moon that everything was perfect.

 

-

 

“Hey, Ry?” Brendon asked into the dark later that night after we’d gotten home. We’d decided on moving myself in officially next week, as we were honestly just too lazy to actually do it sooner. I hummed a response at him, almost falling asleep, Jeff already sleeping near our heads. “Your mom mentioned earlier while we were talking… that you hadn’t really been the happiest or with anyone the last few years. What did she mean by that? Like, why hadn’t you?”

I sighed, sitting up slightly to look up at him in the dark, the curtains doing their jobs this time at being closed and stopping the street lights from shining in. “When I was thirteen, I had my first boyfriend, his name was Isaac, and he was literally my world, we were together for three years… he uhm, he died.”  
“Oh, Ry.” He looked at me with sad eyes and pulled me into a hug. “What happened?” He asked softly.

“We got into a car accident, he had just gotten his license and was excited about driving, we were gonna, uh, go somewhere to get high… He wasn’t high while he was driving, though, so it wasn’t his fault. We were on a backroad and a deer came out of nowhere and he swerved to avoid it and we rolled off the road and flipped a few times into a ditch.” I took a deep breath. “He died almost immediately because of the airbags and I just, got away with a few scratches, whiplash, and a broken finger. A broken. Fucking. Finger. And he lost his life. I blamed myself for the longest time.” I sighed while shrugging. “I’m generally just a depressed, cynical, asshole, so I hadn't dated since then and when I had the opportunity, I passed it up. But then I met you and your dumb face. Now I’m just a less depressed and more happy, cynical, asshole.” I joked kinda sadly.

“Why hadn’t you told me?” Brendon asked softly. 

“It just never came up, and I didn’t really wanna… Like, I’ve dealt with it and I’ve accepted it and everything, but it still really just sucks to think or talk about, ya know?” I said and he nodded in understanding.

“I’m sorry that I brought it up, I was just curious…” 

“Hey, it’s okay, B. I don’t mind you bringing it up, I’m past it. Plus, you make me happy and you’ve brought me out of that whole depressing, deep, dark hole of bleh I was in. I couldn’t be more content and happy than I am right now and right here with you.” 

He looked at me with the most sincere and loving face I’ve ever seen and he wrapped his arms around my shoulders while I curled into his side, pressing a kiss to his chest and squeezing his middle. “I love you.” I’d whispered and he recited it back, falling into silence, only the sounds of our breathing and Jeff’s light snores next to our heads was all that was to be heard.


	14. Lovesick Fool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this some gay shit

I woke up to an empty bed, feeling the cool left side that Ryan slept on, indicating he's been awake and gone for awhile. I got up and groaned a bit, wishing I had gotten more sleep but willing myself out of bed anyways. 

I wandered out of the room and to the livingroom, where I found him with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders, sitting criss-cross in front of the TV in a nest he'd made of blankets and the pillows from the couch with a bowl of cereal in his hands.

"What are you doing?" I chuckled at him, smiling fondly and taking a seat next to him. 

"Morning cartoons," He said through a mouthful of what was fruity pebbles. "They're really shit now, ya know? Not the same. They don't even have Totally Spies anymore. Do you know how depressing that is?" He groaned sadly, yet he was smiling.

"You're a child." I laughed, wrapping my arm around his shoulders while he just smiled widely at me and leaned into my side.

"Waddya wanna do today?" He asked turning back to the TV. 

"I dunno, movie day filled with greasy junk food?"

"Ah, yes, getting diabetes, exactly what I was hoping you'd say." He laughed, shoveling more cereal into his mouth. "We should order a pizza." He then suggested.

"You're eating cereal right now." I deadpanned. 

"And...? I love getting fat."

I rolled my eyes. "They don't start delivering until two, either way you're going to have to wait. Digest a little."

"Why digest when I can ingest more?" He countered. 

"Are you high?" I squinted at him and he giggled back at me. 

"Surprisingly, no. I just didn't eat much yesterday and I'm hungry and you have, like, a kinda endless supply of food here to always feed me." 

"You're going to end up eating my entire house one day, I swear to god." I muttered to myself, rolling my eyes.

He only smiled cheekily at me and nudged me, as if telling me to pay attention to the shitty cartoons that he insists to watch. 

I had joined him in his quest of nostalgia and we ended up watching those for quite a few hours, because, as if he had been counting down the moments, he alerted me at exactly two o'clock that we now needed to order pizza.

Rolling my eyes and shaking my head at him, I dialed the number and ordered the pizzas we liked because I knew them by heart at this point.

He'd decided that he's done with the shitty cartoons and that he'd prefer a Disney marathon instead, turning on Hercules first because he knew it was one of my favorites.

About halfway through the movie was when the doorbell rang, signifying that our food was currently here and he pushed me off of him to go take care of it, grabbing my wallet off the entertainment center as he went. 

"Hi, that'll be fifteen even," The delivery guy said, fumbling with the pizza carrier thing. "Oh! Ryan! Did you move?" The guy said, surprised.

"Uhm, yeah." He said, sending a glance back towards me. "My dad made me."

"Ahh, I see, nice place, you live here by yourself? It's quite small." 

I felt offended, it is not small, it's cozy. 

"N-Yeah, I do." He panicked slightly.

"Sick, you'll have to invite us over sometime, we haven't hung out in forever. I gotta get going, though, otherwise Mr. Wentz is going to kill me. Bye, Ryan!" He said happily.

"Yeah, yup, bye, Tyler." He muttered, shutting the door and turning back to me. "We need to start getting pizza from places where the delivery people don't know us, Jesus." 

"You're tellin' me." I agreed, making grabby hands at the pizza. He rolled his eyes and bounded over to me. 

"And you call me the child?" He teased, holding the box out while I pouted playfully and he shook his head. We contentedly ate and bickered back and forth for awhile. 

"So, I've been thinking, actually..." He started out of nowhere, pausing Finding Nemo.

"'Bout what?" 

"I'm thinking of dropping out and getting my GED..." He said hesitantly, turning to face me completely. "And before you get started on the whole 'you should stay in school it's what's best for you' thing, I'm a straight A student and I think that I'm completely capable of-"

"I think it may be a good idea, actually." I cut him off. He only blinked and looked at me, speechless. 

"I thought you'd call me crazy and force me to stay in school."

"While I don't think it's the best thing, you are eighteen, you're incredibly smart and can pass without even trying, and for one, it'd be a lot easier for us with the whole 'being caught and arrested/fired' thing." I explained.

"Exactly what I was thinking!" He agreed. "Wait... That means that we could be, like, a proper couple, then. We could go on dates in public!" He yelled excitedly, beaming before his face fell to one of confusion. "Wait, we've never been out on a date, oh my god, Bren we've never been out together." He continued in horror. "When Monday comes I'm dropping out and I am going to spend all week planing the best damn date anyone's ever had in the existence of gay." He declared.

I just watched him ramble on with an amused smile, letting him go on and on about all the ideas he had and things that we could finally do now.

Just watching. Just smiling.

"What?" He eventually asked with a lopsided grin.

"Nothin'. Just you." I replied happily.

"Shut up." He smiled, pushing my shoulder softly before looking down and blushing. I internally died at the sight. His hair was all ruffled and messy because he hadn't brushed it this morning and he just looked completely adorable. I let out a childish giggle and he looked up at me, following suit and we were just laughing with each other. 

He looked up at me, still smiling. "You make me really happy, B." He said softly, placing his hand on my shoulder and moving it to my neck, still smiling. He leaned in and kissed me softly and gently and it almost felt like our first kiss, just a bit less sexual, I didn't mind, though. A lot of our kisses always felt like our first, and it drove me absolutely mad because my stomach exploded with butterflies everytime and I couldn't help but to smile into them a lot. As I was doing now, leading him to repeat my actions and lean his forehead against mine. "I love you." He muttered sweetly.

"I love you more." 

"I fucking doubt that." He snorted, pulling away from me with the same smile as before.

"I don't." I said back, pulling him into my side and pushing the play button again on Finding Nemo. Eventually we had both fallen asleep and I had woken up during the credits. Ryan was curled into a ball in my side and I had gently moved out from under him and picked him up bridal style and carried him to our room with little to no struggle. But. The cats were spread out over the bed, conveniently, in our spots, so I had to get them to move out of the way without waking Ryan, eventually I did it, though. Don't know how, but I did. 

I looked at the boy next to me and just smiled, as I had been doing practically all day. I covered him up and kissed his temple, moving to lie behind him and slowly drifted off to sleep. 

\--

I'd awoken to uh, somethin'.. poking into my back and, huh. I blinked and turned my head to see he was still sleeping. Panicking somewhat I debated on what I should do. Just then he'd moved into me and moaned softly, and well, okay. Maybe I should just, wake him up? He'd probably be embarrassed, and I don't want that, but on the other hand, well... 

Somewhat abruptly, I got out of bed without waking him up and ran to the bathroom to take a cold shower. I couldn't stop thinking about the possibilities of what could've happened had I woken him up. I stepped into the bathtub and turned on the water to cool and tried stopping sinful thoughts. 

About fifteen minutes later I was sure I was okay and not thinking of it. I dried off and put back on my sweat pants and walked back to our room, laying back down next to him. Where he was still sleeping. Still with a hard-on. I internally groaned and willed myself not to think of it. But of course, he had to roll back over and attach himself to my side, slightly grinding into me. Heck.

His eyes fluttered open and looked at me, then down. Then back at me. "Hi." He said softly and slightly awkwardly with that morning voice of his, and shit. That shower definitely hadn't helped me at all.

"I-uhm, do you- I can- uh." He stuttered out awkwardly, cheeks turning a soft shade of pink. 

Fuck it.

I straddled his hips, my hands on his chest. He only looked up at me, slightly surprised, yet still very turned on. I brought one of my hands up to his neck and leaned down to kiss him, grinding into him at the same time. A moan escaped his mouth and he brought his hands up to my head, lacing his fingers into my hair, deepening the kiss. 

My hand that was on his chest wandered down his abdomen, hesitantly. I stopped just above his waistband, pulling back from the kiss to look at him for approval, to which he nodded eagerly to. I slowly moved my hand down until I'd reached his dick and let my fingers explore the area before starting to jerk him off. 

He sharply inhaled and hid his face in the crook of my neck, his breath fanning out onto my collar bones and chest. He decided to start placing open mouthed kisses anywhere he could reach on my neck and biting down softly a few times, leaving a few hickies. I moved my hand teasingly slow a bit, to which he glared up at me and groaned, bucking his hips upwards. I started suddenly moving my hand quite a bit quicker than before and he inhaled sharply, biting me a bit harder than he was before and I moaned slightly at that, grinding into his leg.

"Bren, oh my god, I'm gonna-I," he blushed, wrapping his arms around my neck and pulling me into a kiss while I grinded into his leg and he came in my hand at the same time I did. He let out a heavenly moan and I looked down at him while finishing him off, taking in his flushed skin tone and swollen, red lips.

"Wow." He blinked up at me, finally coming down.

"Wow." I nodded back, pulling my hand out of his pants and wiping it on the sheets. 

"God, I hope that I can make that date into quite the event if I can get something like this out of it." He joked.

"You make that date your bitch and I can promise that you'll get more." I winked at him while laughing and him joining in. 

"So, you think it's a bad time for me to say that we need to go to my dad's today to get my stuff and to the hospital at noon to get my cast off?" He asked.

"Better than never." I chuckled. "Why don't you go get a shower so we can get ready."

"Wanna join?" He waggled his eyebrows at me with a hint of seriousness in them.

"As hot as it sounds to join you and your huge plastic-wrapped casted arm in the shower, I'd have to pass." I laughed. "Plus I've already showered, now go, it's almost eleven-thirty, ya don't wanna be late." I shooed him off as he rolled his eyes at me and dragged himself to the bathroom.


End file.
